A New Lease on Love
by arty60
Summary: This in my take on A New Lease on Love.
1. Chapter 1

A New Lease on Love

Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder."

Victoria Escalante sat in the third pew watching as Padre Benitez performed yet another wedding ceremony and wondered when or even if her own wedding would ever take place. She loved Zorro with all of her heart but was ready for him to set aside his mask, reveal his identity and make her an honest woman. Years of stolen kisses and fleeting moments of tenderness were not enough anymore. Her peers were happily wed while she was a prosperous, yet single business owner. The tavern had been her life for so long. Was it time to begin a new phase of her life?

The voice of Senora Gomez interrupted Victoria's thoughts. Startled, Victoria looked into the concerned eyes of the older woman who sat on her left.

"It's time you got married."

Senora Gomez glanced at the tall caballero seated next to Victoria.

"Oh! Not to each other, of course. That would be ridiculous. You, Diego are a lost cause. You don't have a romantic bone in your body."

Diego shifted his head as he rolled his eyes at the senora's remarks. He quickly excused himself and left the sanctuary leaving his lady love to continue her conversation with the matchmaking Senora Gomez.

"Victoria, you should find a good husband and have little ones."

The pull to do just that was getting stronger and stronger. She was not getting any younger and wondered if waiting for her masked hero was worth it. The alcalde continued to impose unjust taxes prolonging Zorro's continuing pursuit of justice…

"Let's face it, Victoria. Zorro is not the marrying kind. Champions of liberty never make good providers. The pay is irregular."

"Money doesn't concern me, Senora. The tavern provides a steady income. I love Zorro and am willing to wait for him…"

"How long are you willing to wait? You are a property owner. You're beautiful and these attributes alone make you a very suitable catch. Let me find a husband for you!!"

"I will think about it, Senora Gomez."

"Don't wait too long. You're not getting any younger."

Victoria struggled to hide the angry flush in her cheeks. Maria Gomez's words were upsetting but they held a grain of truth. She supported Zorro's fight for justice but she wanted a husband to love, babies of her own and all that life had to offer.

The padre watched the troubled senorita sitting in the pew. He knew his parishioner needed his help but he would wait for her to approach him.

"Padre, I need your counsel."

The good padre sat beside Victoria wordlessly encouraging her to share her concerns with him. He sensed that this matter concerned Zorro. The masked bandit and the lovely tavern owner were the 'romance' of the pueblo scorned by some but embraced by the majority of the people.

'Yes, my child."

"Padre, I am basically without family. I love Zorro with all of my heart and he loves me. It seems as though his fight will never end. We made a promise to each other. Seeing so many other women my age married with families of their own has made me long for one of my own."

"Zorro, in some ways is like a priest. He is compelled with a higher calling. In many ways, Zorro is devoted to his fight for justice but he rarely has time to devote to a wife and family."

"Padre, what should I do?"

"I know that it hurts to hear the truth, Victoria. To have the family you want so badly requires a husband but you still wait for Zorro. Your heart is full of love and you should find someone to share it with. Search your heart, pray and let God lead you."

"Gracias, Padre." Victoria stood gracefully and walked out of the church. "Yes, I must," she said to herself her eyes wet with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tavern was filled with people chattering about the events of the day. Don Alejandro, Diego and Mendoza sat at a table enjoying their lunch. Diego turned as the sounds of guitar music sounded throughout the room. Don Pedro, a wealthy single caballero, was attempting to serenade Victoria as she attempted to serve the lunch crowd. Victoria was seemingly annoyed by the caballero's serenade and continued to serve her customers. Diego continued to watch with a trace of amusement and concern. At least, Victoria did not seem interested in this potential suitor but he knew that Don Pedro would be the first of many to try to win the hand of the beautiful, fiery senorita.

Diego lifted an eyebrow as he watched Victoria turn to face the caballero. He remembered Senorita Gomez's remarks at church yesterday and knew that the well meaning woman would not rest until she found a suitable match for Victoria. Diego glanced at the amused expression on his father's face and knew that he was thinking along the same lines.

"Victoria, my dear, I know we should have warned you we were coming. Senorita Victoria Escalante, May I present Don Pablo Pepito Punsun, a humble suitor?"

"I'm flattered but I'm really very busy right now."

"Victoria, Don Pablo is very shy… and very rich but he would like to invite you to dinner at his hacienda.'

"Well, I am very flattered, but I cannot leave the tavern unattended."

"Do you have a night off?"

"Yes, in about three months. He can come back then. Now if you will please excuse me." In a huff, Victoria escaped through the swinging curtain and into the kitchen.

Diego watched as Senorita Gomez and Victoria's erstwhile suitor left the tavern in anger and disappointment respectively. The young caballero breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Victoria loved his alter ego but he also wondered if he was being unfair to her. Zorro's crusade for justice was taking longer that he had anticipated. His own need for a wife and family of his own had been ignored. Babies, Diego, I want grandbabies. How often had he heard those words? Diego was drawn from his thoughts by his father's concerned voice.

The old don looked at his son with a concerned expression. His son had been focused on watching Victoria cope with Senora Gomez's first attempt at matchmaking. The senora's attempt had been disastrous to say the least but Don Alejandro knew that she would not give up until she had found a potential mate for Victoria. His fondest wish would be to have the fiery senorita become his daughter-in- law instead of someone else's. Before Diego left for Spain, he sensed that they were attracted to each other despite their youth. He believed that it would still be a good match. Victoria was much like his Elena, loyal, vivacious and compassionate while Diego possessed a calm, yet quiet strength. These two divergent personalities would be well suited. His son was so like his mother but Don Alejandro believed that there was more to his son beneath the surface and Victoria was just the woman for his son. She just didn't know it yet.

"Diego?" the old caballero questioned.

"Yes, Father?"

"You seemed like you were a million miles away."

"I was just thinking…"

"About one of your experiments, no doubt."

"Senorita Escalante's willingness to consider anyone other than Zorro as a potential husband is surprising," replied Diego. He was stunned to learn that Victoria was considering potential suitors especially since she had feelings for his alter ego.

"Victoria loves Zorro, Don Diego. Everyone knows that," stated the portly sergeant around a mouthful of tamales.

"That's true, Sergeant. Victoria wants a family of her own and may be tired of waiting for Zorro. She's young and beautiful and any man would be proud to call her his wife. Victoria owns property as well. That makes her attractive to any potential suitor."

Diego looked at his father with astonishment. "You sound like Senora Gomez, Father."

"Son, I am merely pointing out Victoria would be an ideal choice for any man."

"Not once have you mentioned love, respect and friendship."

"Diego, I believe that those are essential ingredients in a successful marriage. Your mother and I had a marriage based on all of those. I want the same thing for Victoria and for you, my son. Maybe, Victoria has decided that she's not getting any younger and it is time to get on with her life."

"Father, I want Victoria to be happy not rush into marriage just because she is lonely."

"I'm glad that you are so concerned about Victoria. The two of you have always been so close. When you returned from Spain, I hoped that you would assume your place in the community and find someone to love. I hoped that it would be Victoria. I guess that was just a dream…."

Mendoza knew that this was a touchy subject for Diego and Don Alejandro. It was well known throughout the pueblo that Diego's father wanted his son to marry and provide him with the grandchildren that he wanted so much. The fact that the young caballero had not shown interest in any of the eligible senoritas in town was a great source of disappointment for the old don. The sergeant knew that it was time to leave before emotions began to run high.

"Well, I must return to my duties. I will see you later, Don Diego, Don Alejandro, adios."

"Father, I know. Victoria is my friend and I care deeply for her."

"Diego, are you sure that friendship is all that you feel for Victoria?"

"Father, I could not possibly compete with Zorro."

"Son, you have much to offer. You are young, handsome and wealthy as well. Secondly, you are loyal but most importantly, you are free to marry and have children. Zorro is not. It is time that you think about marriage and a family of your own. I have always considered Victoria as a daughter and nothing would please me more than to welcome her into the de la Vega family. If she has given Senora Gomez permission to find suitors, then she wants to marry and start a life without him. Son, think about it. That is all I ask."

Don Alejandro's words echoed in Diego's mind long after the old don had left the tavern. Could he dare to court Victoria as himself?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria locked the doors as the last customer left the tavern. It had been a busy day. Senora Gomez's first attempt at matchmaking had been a disaster. Don Pedro was a nice man but he irritated her for some unknown reason… She felt no attraction to him… He was kind but not dashing or exciting like… like Zorro. Victoria thought about the stolen moments that they had shared and the many times that she had witnessed Zorro's brave exploits. Many women liked to fantasize about the masked bandit but his love was hers and hers alone.

Victoria realized that she had taken a huge risk in pledging herself to someone whose identity was unknown to her as well as the entire pueblo. Was she truly in love with Zorro or caught up in a romantic fantasy? Could romance alone be enough to sustain a relationship? She wished that her mother could be here to advise her. Her parents had shared a wonderful marriage built on honesty and friendship that deepened into love as the years went by. The revolution had taken its toll on the family; however, Victoria could remember the good times that the family had shared.

Waiting for Zorro's eventual pardon and subsequent unmasking was difficult for the lonely senorita. Her brothers, Ramon and Francisco, were serving in the military so she really had no family nearby. She had no female friends to speak of and Diego was her closest confidant. Diego stirred many emotions in Victoria… She wanted him to do more… Be more outspoken and daring…. He could be so maddening at times… Especially when Senorita Herrera visited Pueblo de Los Angeles and stayed with the de la Vegas. Diego had insisted that she stay with his family while her father was surveying rangeland in the northern territories. Victoria thought it was completely inappropriate for her to reside at the hacienda.

Mendoza and Ramon were attempting to court the Senorita at the time. The senorita was young and very attractive but returned to her fiancé when all was said and done. Victoria thought that it was only concern for Diego's reputation but now realized that she had been jealous of the lovely Senorita. Luis Ramon, the previous alcalde, had even teased her about it.

"_Senorita Herrera is staying at the de la Vega hacienda? Alone…The first single woman to appear in two years and suddenly Diego is the gracious host."_

"_Do I detect a hint of envy, Senorita Escalante?"_

"_Don't be silly… Diego's not my type at all!"_

Victoria had been so upset that she could barely speak to Diego. In fact, she had walked away from him and slammed a wine bottle on the counter. At the time, she wanted to think that it was only out of concern for her 'friend' and not jealousy.

After Diego's return from Spain, he was more handsome than ever. He had bestowed a gentlemanly kiss on her hand and even defended her from an irate lancer who had insulted her. That Diego was more like the one that she had known most of her life. Diego and the Escalante brothers loved to ride horses and climb trees. Ramon and Francisco had thought that she was a nuisance but Diego never treated her as one. She had been so independent for most of her life but when she needed someone either Diego or Don Alejandro had been there for comfort, counsel or simple companionship.

Why had Diego never married? She knew that he had been engaged to Zafira while he was a student in Madrid. He told Zafira that there was someone else in his life but no one knew who the 'mystery' lady was. Diego had said that this woman was in love with someone else but to her knowledge, she did not know anyone who fit that description. Diego and Victoria shared certain closeness, a certain bond forged by years of knowing one another. She wondered why he would not share this secret with her. Her seemingly boring friend could be an enigma at times. Passionate about experiments, books and his newspaper…What else was he passionate about?? Most men his age were married with families of their own. Did Diego want the same thing or was he waiting to reveal himself to this mysterious woman? The handsome, wealthy caballero would be a good husband for some lucky senorita. Diego helped out at the mission, read to the children and spoke out in his own way in The Guardian. Victoria knew that these deeds were not as exciting as Zorro's but they were worthwhile and honorable. She had always felt that there was more to Diego than just books and experiments. His deep regard for others and their problems made her respect her 'friend' even more.

Victoria walked up the steps toward her room wondering why her thoughts had turned to Diego. I'm supposedly in love with Zorro and I'm thinking about Diego. Zorro is dashing and romantic…He's everything a woman could want except…He has a bounty on his head…No one knows who he really is under the mask and Diego is…is…kind, considerate, easy on the eyes…a bit predictable…but who knows for certain…I have several avenues available to me…One, enjoy being courted…Two, wait for Zorro or three, get a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego and Don Alejandro sat at their usual table at the bustling tavern but Victoria was nowhere to be seen. Pilar and Alicia served the customers with courtesy and efficiency but Diego missed Victoria's energetic presence and warm smile. Diego finished the remainder of his meal wondering where his friend was and what could be wrong.

"Diego, what's troubling you?"' Don Alejandro asked.

The young caballero looked into the concerned eyes of his father. Diego assumed his most bland expression and prepared an explanation that would satisfy his father's curiosity.

"Father…"

Don Alejandro raised his hand forestalling his son's clever attempt to change the subject. "Before, you say nothing is wrong. I've been watching you look upstairs expecting to see Victoria arrive at any moment. The expression on your face tells the story in addition to the fact that it does not usually take you this long to finish your favorite meal."

"I'm just concerned…It's not like Victoria to take time off. She enjoys her work."

"Maybe… Victoria has a lot on her mind."

"Do you think it has something to do with Zorro?"

"It usually does," Alejandro watched as Diego took another sip from his customary glass of orange juice and sighed regretfully.

"Victoria is a lovely young woman who has been independent for much of her life yet she has put her life on hold for the last two years. It can't be easy waiting for the love of your life to end his fight for justice and claim you as his own," said Don Alejandro.

"She has said that she is willing to wait," Diego responded.

"Si, but patience is not Victoria's strong suit. Allowing Senora Gomez to attempt to find her a husband shows that she is tired of being alone. Loneliness can cause a person to do strange things, my son. If you care for her, then you are an even more suitable candidate for her hand. Take the risk, Diego or you may lose her to someone else," the old don persisted.

"Victoria does not even know that I exist. She would not possibly consider me," Diego said sadly.

"How do you know if you have not even tried to court her?"

Diego could not have been more surprised at his father's remarks. What had gotten into his father? Don Alejandro was actively encouraging his supposedly indolent, passive son to court Zorro's lady. Was his father that desperate for grandchildren?

"Her heart belongs to Zorro, Father."

The old don paused to find the right words to encourage his son. What had happened to the confident Diego who had left for Madrid so many years ago? He knew that his son had harbored tender feelings for the lovely senorita before he went away to the university, but Victoria's youth had prevented Diego from expressing them. The time was finally right, and Don Alejandro would not allow his son to let a golden opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Court her, Diego. Be yourself. Relax. I believe that you can win her heart. The only predictable thing about women is that they can be totally unpredictable. Besides, Victoria Escalante can make her own decisions, you'll see."

The two men left the tavern and headed for the hacienda. The sun was setting as they finally returned home. Each man lost in his own thoughts. Diego bid the old don goodnight and considered the wisdom of his father's words.

The old don wanted grandchildren but he also wanted his son to be happy. _Diego should have a family of his own with the woman he loves. He is a fine man with a lot to offer any woman. I am certain that friendship can turn into love if only Victoria would give Diego a chance, _Alejandro thought. _I hope that my son will take what I've said to heart._

Later that evening, Diego lay in bed considering his father's words._ My father is right. If I don't take the risk, then I could lose Victoria to another man. I've been forced to postpone what a man my age should be doing, like building a family with the woman that I love. I should take advantage of this opportunity. Victoria and I could be happy together. We should have been together a long time ago. I need to move forward with my life and I should spend it with Victoria. _Diego offered a silent prayer and knew that he was making the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The town of Santa Paula was filled with the hustle and bustle of people shopping for various items. A lone seafarer, Juan Ortiz, walked out of the Admiral's office. It was good to be on dry land again. Santa Paula's proximity to pueblo de Los Angeles gave him the opportunity to visit his childhood sweetheart, Victoria Escalante. He wondered if she had married by now. She was certainly an engaging, vibrant woman and any man would be lucky to have her for a wife. The tavern owner had been on his mind while he had been away at sea. He had excellent prospects since he had recently been promoted to lieutenant and hoped that Victoria would accept his proposal. Juan gathered his belongings and made arrangements for the next available stagecoach.

Juan walked along the shoreline pausing to look at the ships moored at the docks. He had a good life but lately he felt like something was missing. The sea offered adventure but the long periods at sea gave him time to reflect on his life and what he needed to make him happy. He had known Victoria and her brothers since childhood. Would Victoria give him a chance to make her happy? He still loved her and would cherish her for the rest of their lives, if given the opportunity. He hoped that Victoria would welcome him as a worthy suitor for her hand.

The sound of a seagull drew Juan from his thoughts. He should be returning to his quarters. He had a two- day journey ahead and he would need rest in preparation for the journey home. It promised to be an eventful trip and Juan was determined to win Victoria's hand in marriage.

_***_

The stagecoach stopped in front of Victoria's Tavern. The delicious aroma of _arroz con pollo_ filled the air. Juan thanked the driver for getting them there safely and proceeded to the entrance of the tavern. The naval officer saw Don Alejandro and Diego sitting at the table eating dinner. Juan walked to the table to greet them.

Don Alejandro and Diego stood to greet Juan.

"Hola, Don Alejandro, Diego." The older don shook Juan's hand enthusiastically while Diego greeted his former acquaintance with a polite smile and firm handshake. The two men motioned for Juan to join them at their table. Pilar took the newcomer's order and returned to the kitchen while the three men resumed their conversation.

"What brings you back to the pueblo, Juan?" The older caballero was curious as to why the naval officer had returned and he was sure that Diego was not pleased by the return of Victoria's former childhood sweetheart.

"I am going to be promoted to captain."

"Congratulations. This is wonderful news. Isn't it Diego?"

Diego smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He suspected that the soon to be captain had returned to town because of Victoria. _They were childhood sweethearts at one time and I don't know if Juan is courting anyone else_, Diego thought. _He did not come all the way from_ _Santa Paula just to say hello._ Diego forced himself to respond graciously to his father's question.

"Si. It must be good to be on dry land again."

"How long do you plan on being in the area?"

"I'm going to be stationed in Monterrey. No more sailing."

"Juan, if you have no plans for tomorrow evening, then we would like you to join us for dinner at the hacienda. Maria is a most excellent cook."

"Thank you for your invitation, Don Alejandro. You are most kind."

"Tomorrow evening at seven."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro, Diego. If you will excuse me, then I would like to speak with Senorita Escalante. Do you know where I may find her?"

"You will find her in the kitchen," said Alejandro in response to Juan's query.

"Gracias, Senor. You are most welcome." The young caballero watched as Juan stood and headed toward the kitchen in search of the proprietress. Diego tapped his fingers nervously on the table.

"Diego! That constant tapping is making me nervous! Please, son…."

"What, Father…" Diego instantly stopped and uttered a sigh. His nerves were getting the best of him so he took a calming breath to settle himself. "I'm sorry… I just wish I knew why Juan was here and what he plans to do…."

"I think that Juan is here to renew his past relationship with Victoria," replied the old don.

"That's what I'm afraid of Father," Diego answered with a wry smile. "What man if given the chance wouldn't want Victoria for himself?"

"Indeed!" Don Alejandro slanted a sly look at his son.

"Father!!"

Juan pushed aside the kitchen curtain. Pilar and Alicia were preparing orders while Victoria stood chopping vegetables. The naval officer smiled. Victoria was still as lovely as he remembered.

"Victoria."

The stunned senorita turned to look at Juan who was clad in a dark blue naval uniform. He looked so distinguished and handsome standing there waiting for her response.

"Juan. What are you doing here?"

Pilar and Alicia hurriedly left the kitchen to give their employer and her old friend much needed privacy.

"I came home to see you, Senorita. It is still senorita?"

"Si."

"I wanted you to know, I'm going to be promoted to captain."

"Well, that's wonderful. Congratulations." Victoria was happy for Juan. He was a good man and she was truly fond of him.

"Victoria, I would like some private time with you later to discuss why I have returned to the pueblo, por favor."

"I would like that very much."

"It has been a long day, Victoria. I bid you goodnight." Juan bowed slightly and left the senorita to her thoughts. As he went upstairs, he wondered how Victoria would respond to his offer. Juan offered a silent prayer that she would be receptive and that his dreams would finally be achieved.

Diego and Don Alejandro dismounted their horses and went inside the hacienda. Diego had hardly spoken a word as they left the tavern headed for home. Don Alejandro knew that his son's behavior had something to do with Juan Ortiz and Victoria Escalante. The old don wanted to talk to his son but sensed that Diego really was not in the mood to discuss the matter right now. Don Alejandro turned to face his son and gave him a hug. Diego surprised his father by returning his embrace.

"Good night, son. We can talk about it in the morning."

Diego turned and headed for the library needing peace and solitude. Juan's arrival could only make things more complicated. The young naval officer could offer Victoria what she wanted, a home, a family and a faithful, loving husband. Juan's prospects for continued advancement in the military were good so Victoria would have the security and comfort that she deserved. _I want Victoria to be happy. I need to face the fact that Juan has come back and that he means to court and possibly marry Victoria. He's young. Handsome. Any woman would jump at the prospect of marrying such a man. Sitting here worrying about Juan and Victoria is not accomplishing anything. _ Diego closed his book and decided to retire for the evening.

Victoria locked the doors to the tavern ushering out the last customers. There were dishes to be done but the tavern owner decided that they could wait. Juan's sudden arrival was unexpected. What could it possibly mean and what did Juan want to talk to her about?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Senorita Escalante posted the closed sign and locked the doors to the tavern. The dinner crowd had already departed and all was quiet. Juan walked slowly down the stairs and motioned for Victoria to join him at the table.

"Victoria, please sit."

"That sounds like a good idea. "

Victoria sat across the table from her former sweetheart. The senorita waited expectantly for Juan to begin speaking.

"Why are you here, Juan?"

Juan opened his mouth and began to speak about the matter at hand. He prayed that Victoria would be open to his proposal. The feelings that he had for the senorita had deepened over time and he wanted a chance to win the lovely lady's heart. Juan reached across the table lightly touching Victoria's outstretched hands.

"I came back to see you and ask if you would allow me to court you?"

Victoria looked up at him in surprise. She knew that Juan had once cared for her but assumed that those feelings were in the past. They led different lives and her place was at the tavern while the sea was his career.

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but the seaman interrupted her, "Please. Don't say anything just yet. Victoria, we've known each other all our lives."

"Yes, that's true. We were childhood sweethearts but we are no longer children."

"I've never stopped loving you and I never will. You were in my heart all those years I was away at sea. I would like to court you. You're not spoken for and I think that we would be good together."

"I . . . I. . . I don't know what to say."

Juan reached across the table and clasped Victoria's small hand. His brown eyes stared earnestly at Victoria as he began to plead his case.

"I have excellent prospects and would do everything in my power to make you happy. Please consider what I've said."

Victoria was drawn to the sincere look in the naval officer's eyes. She smiled at Juan. He would make any woman a fine husband and she was truly flattered by the prospect. Zorro was a fantasy and this 'real' man could offer her a home and a family. She had waited for her masked bandit for years…How much longer was she willing to wait for her dream to materialize? Romance was fine but friendship was also a good basis on which to build a relationship.

"I … I will think about it, Juan. Zorro and I made a promise to each other."

"Zorro is a wanted criminal. He cannot marry you or give you the family that you want so much. How long are you willing to wait for him?"

The senorita looked down at their joined hands. Her love for Zorro had not lessened over the years but the pull to have a family of her own while she was still young enough was getting stronger and stronger. "I don't know, Juan. I need time to think."

"I'm sorry. I do not mean to pressure you. I will leave you to your thoughts. I await your decision."

Victoria watched Juan walk up the steps. Her life was getting more and more complicated. Senora Gomez had not given up on her matchmaking attempts…Juan Ortiz had now become another complication...If only she could talk to Zorro, but what could they say to each other that had not already been said? She loved him but his fight against injustice had not ended. _I will consider Juan's offer. After all, as Senora Gomez so diplomatically says, you're not getting any younger. Why must everything be so complicated? I love Zorro…He loves me…We should be together…We belong together…Your heart is so full of love…You must find someone to share it with. _"Yes, I must," Victoria reaffirmed, "I must."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zorro crept across the tavern roof. His discussion with Victoria could not wait any longer. His heart lurched at the thought of causing Victoria any more pain but he had to set her free so that she could go on with her life. Allowing her to court Juan would give her the chance to truly explore her feelings for the young naval officer. Juan was a good man but Diego wondered if the senorita would be happy with Juan. If Diego attempted to court Victoria as himself, then it would also give him the chance to see if there was any possibility that Victoria could love Diego as himself. It was all so confusing…He was giving up the woman that he loved and in some bizarre way he wasn't…With Zorro out of the picture…Diego could begin his own life…How to merge his two separate identities and continue his fight as Zorro...now that was another matter…Love fries a man's brain like a crisp tortilla.

The sound of footsteps alerted the lovely tavern owner to Zorro presence. She knew that he had heard about Juan's arrival in the pueblo as well as Senora Gomez's attempt to introduce her to a possible candidate for her hand in marriage. The masked man needed to know that Victoria supported his fight for justice and that she would always cherish the special moments that they had spent together.

The words of Padre Benitez brought tears to Victoria's eyes_…_ _Zorro is like a priest… Compelled with a higher calling…Devoted to his fight for justice…Rarely has time to devote to a wife and family. Your heart is full of love and you should find someone to share it with. _The masked man would always hold a special place in her heart.

Zorro quietly stepped into Victoria's room. He quietly approached Victoria his hands gently brushing the tears from her eyes. He extended his arms and Victoria slowly stepped into them. The masked man carefully stroked her back in attempt to calm the woman he loved so much. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Victoria's quiet sobs gradually lessened and she disengaged herself from his embrace. She motioned him toward the bed to sit beside her.

"Querida, I...I," the masked man began.

Victoria held up her hand to silence him. "Zorro, we need to talk about us..."

"Yes, querida, we do. I think we need to talk about our relationship… where it's headed…our future..." Zorro stated honestly. "When I started this masquerade, I thought that it would not last as long as it has. I would defeat the alcalde and be with the woman I love."

"I know," said Victoria. "I remember when we first met. You took my breath away…So dashing…so heroic…Every young woman's fantasy."

"But I'm not a fantasy, querida. I'm a real man," Zorro replied. "A real man who can be…"

"Si. A real man who can be shot or killed," Victoria responded finishing his unspoken thought. "Sometimes, I wonder who you are underneath the mask,"

"I am a man who loves you but I haven't been fair to you," Zorro replied bitterly. "I cannot ask you to sit around and wait for me any longer."

"Have you changed your mind about us?" asked Victoria. She had secretly feared that Zorro would change his mind, placing his fight for justice over his love for her.

"I will never stop loving you but we cannot be together," the masked man stated angrily. "I wish I had never started this masquerade! Courted you as myself."

"If you had, then we could have been together years ago," said the senorita.

"This mask has kept us apart far too long."

"Then remove it and end the secrecy and let us live our lives like normal people," Victoria implored.

"No, Victoria, you can never know but as long as I wear this . . . mask, I must carry the secret alone. We could never lead a normal life. The man behind this mask is afraid of only one thing in this world: that you love a hero with whom he cannot possibly compete," Zorro stated. "That if this mask were removed, you would still be in love with Zorro and not with the man of flesh and blood."

"I've never known this man of flesh and blood but I do know this, the courage and the passion that lives in Zorro's heart also lives in his," Victoria countered.

"I know that Lieutenant Ortiz recently returned to the pueblo," Zorro interrupted.

"He wants to court me. I haven't given him an answer yet but," Victoria began.

"You are considering his offer. Juan is a good man and you deserve the chance to be happy," Zorro replied with a trace of regret in his voice. "He can give you what I cannot a home, a family. You should have a husband."

"Juan is a good man but I do not love him," Victoria said sadly.

"If not Juan then someone like Diego, perhaps," Zorro stated.

"Like Diego?" the senorita asked surprised at the masked man's response. "I thought... I thought we shared certain feelings."

"We do. More than you'll ever know, querida."

Why must things be so complicated? Her heart told her to fight Zorro's assertions but the rational part of her knew that his words were true. The crestfallen senorita nodded her head in agreement. Victoria leaned toward the masked man to place a heartfelt kiss on his cheek. "Vaya con Dios."

"Vaya con Dios, Senorita. I will always love you." the masked hero stated looking into Victoria's eyes. He quickly turned and departed through the window for the final time.

Victoria bowed her head and finally gave into her tears.

As Zorro entered the quiet cave, he dismounted Toronado and untacked his horse quickly. Taking off his mask, Diego slid down the wall and finally gave into his emotions that he had held back for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria went from table to table greeting her customers. It was good to have something to keep her mind occupied. Thankfully, neither Juan nor Don Pedro were present. Zorro's appearance last night had made it possible for her to welcome Juan's courtship with a clear conscience. _I've been thinking. You should have a husband._ _I thought we shared certain feelings...__ As long as I wear this mask…We could never lead a normal life…_ _I will always love you. _She would always love her masked man but there was no future for them. They had to live separate lives now.

"Victoria! Victoria!" The senorita turned at the sound of Don Alejandro's voice. The old don stood behind her and touched her shoulder lightly to gain her attention.

"Are you alright, my dear," said Don Alejandro worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine. Can I get something for you, Don Alejandro?" questioned the innkeeper.

"My usual order, por favor," he smiled.

"Where is Diego this morning?" asked Victoria curious as to why Diego had not made his usual appearance.

"My son is a little under the weather so I thought that he should rest. He may be in a little later today, perhaps," replied the old don.

"I hope that he is feeling better. I'll be back in a few minutes with your order."

Don Alejandro looked closely at the young tavern owner whose eyes lacked their usual sparkle. Something was going on here. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was sure that Zorro was somehow involved. The whole pueblo had watched the "romance' of the plaza develop but the old don wondered how long it could actually last. How could a relationship grow if the two people involved only saw each other for a few moments at a time? Don Alejandro knew that the alcalde's constant interference in the form of new taxes or his need to arrest Victoria at the drop of a hat had to be putting a strain on Zorro's relationship with the innkeeper. _Victoria is like a daughter to me. I hate seeing her in so much pain. I know that she'll want to talk about whatever is troubling her at some point._

The breakfast crowds gradually thinned out and were replaced by customers wanting their lunch, Victoria has successfully eluded Don Alejandro's attempts to find out what was wrong with her. She was not ready to talk to anyone just yet. Her pain over her break with Zorro was still too fresh. Victoria knew that the masked man would always be in her heart but she needed to go on with her life. At some point, she would seek out Don Alejandro for advice but for now, rest was what she desperately needed. After the last patron had left, Victoria hung up the closed sign, locked the door and went upstairs to rest.

The hacienda was quiet. All its inhabitants were taking a much- needed siesta except for one. Diego sat pensively in his mother's garden. Last night's conversation had taken more out of him than he had been willing to admit. Even though Zorro had declared his wish for Victoria to find a husband, there was no guarantee that she would choose his alter ego. Juan had already made his intentions known and the fact that they were childhood sweethearts was an advantage that he held over Diego. The young caballero knew that it would be selfish of him to try to hold on to Victoria, preventing her from having the family she wanted so much but the human heart was a strange thing.

I need to do something, Diego thought. It had been an unusually quiet week, no banditos to capture; the alcalde hadn't raised any taxes or wrongfully arrested anyone lately. He had lost interest in his books and experiments that normally gave him a great deal of pleasure.

Felipe watched Diego worriedly knowing that Victoria's break with Zorro was causing them both pain. The young caballero needed a distraction. The lad tried to think of something to lift his patron's spirits.

Diego looked up from his frenetic pacing as Felipe entered the garden. He knew that he had neglected the lad due to his own concerns and wanted to make it up to him.

"Felipe, what would you like to do today?" Diego asked.

"Why don't we saddle the horses and go for a ride? Felipe signed. "It might make you feel better."

"I'm sorry, Felipe. I've been so preoccupied with Victoria that I haven't been much of a friend, "Diego stated.

"I understand, Diego." Felipe signed.

"Why don't we ask Maria to provide lunch for us as well? Make a day of it?" Diego said. "I'll talk to Maria while you saddle the horses... and Felipe, thank you."

Felipe nodded in understanding. This was just what Diego needed.

Diego felt the sudden urge to get away from the hacienda; a ride on Esperanza and a picnic with his friend would be just what he needed.

Diego felt the breeze caress his face as they approached his favorite part of his father's property. The two horses slowly cantered toward a shady spot. Diego dismounted, patted Esperanza's brown coat and gave the mare a well-deserved treat from his saddlebag. Felipe dismounted his own horse and sat on the blanket across from Diego. As a boy, Diego had come here often after his mother's death. Its beauty soothed the restlessness in his soul. The two enjoyed the lunch Maria had prepared as well as simple, quiet fellowship. By the time they finished their meal, several hours had passed. It was past time for them to return home. Diego patted the brown mare and the caballero and young lad headed toward home. Whatever happens I will be all right and so will Victoria.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Diego sat at the breakfast table staring at his plate of _huevos rancheros_. He yawned and stretched his arms feeling the effects of a long, sleepless night. Juan's appearance in the small pueblo had forced him to make a decision sooner than he had planned. Taking another sip of his orange juice, Diego looked at the boy sitting across from him. Being Zorro had not only affected Victoria, but Felipe as well. Diego longed for the boy to have two parents again. Zorro's quest for justice had prevented Felipe from having a life of his own. The lad was so busy cleaning the cave, caring for Toronado or otherwise assisting the masked bandit that he didn't have a social life of his own. Diego gazed thoughtfully at the boy that he had always considered a son.

Felipe glanced at the man sitting across the table from him. Diego had barely touched his breakfast and that concerned the young man. His mentor was a very private man and it was hard for Diego to confide in anyone other than Don Alejandro and Felipe. The dark circles under his eyes bore witness to the fact that he had not been sleeping well of late. Felipe hoped that Diego would open up to him before his double life tore him apart.

Diego put his fork down. His once healthy appetite had deserted him…The only remedy for his problem would be to talk to someone . . . Even though Felipe was much younger than he was, the lad knew him better than anyone. Diego trusted his friend and had confided in him ever since he had assumed the role of Zorro… The boy was not experienced in matters of the heart but he would listen, give an honest assessment and not be judgmental.

"Felipe, I've made a decision and I want you to be the first to know about it."

Felipe placed his napkin on the table and took a sip of orange juice. The lad put down his napkin signaling that he had finished his meal and gestured excitedly encouraging his friend and mentor to continue with their conversation.

The caballero translated Felipe's hand signals easily. "Yes, it has something to do with Victoria. I am going… I am going to . . . ask if I could court her…"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Diego. He pointed at Diego quickly.

"Si, I plan to court her as myself if she agrees."

"Why now?" Felipe signed.

"Why now?" repeated Diego."I love Victoria and…."

"I know, but I think that you're threatened by Juan Ortiz," Signed Felipe worriedly.

"You think that I'm afraid of losing Victoria to Juan?" remarked Diego after the boy's hands had completed their gesturing.

The lad nodded. At times, he wished that he could talk. His fear of failure was the only thing preventing him from doing just that. He knew Diego needed a sounding board. The caballero had waited long enough to claim his ladylove and Felipe knew that Diego feared Victoria's rejection once his true identity was revealed. The man behind the mask viewed Juan as a legitimate threat to his relationship with Victoria. Zorro was not free to court Victoria openly but Diego could.

"What about Zorro?" Felipe signed.

"Zorro and Victoria have come to an understanding. I. . . I decided to let her go . . . It was all for the best," said Diego quietly. "I couldn't bear to see her waste her life waiting for my battle to end . . .It's not fair to any of us…Victoria. . . my father. . .You. . ."

Felipe pointed at himself.

"Yes…You have given up so much…You should have friends…An education…A life of your own…You mean so much to me," stated the older caballero.

"Don't worry about me, Diego. Right now, I'm more concerned about you," signed Felipe. "Do you plan on revealing your identity to Victoria?"

"At some point, I may have to. She may be angry, at first, but I have to be truthful with her. I will not spend the rest of my life being afraid… it is past time that I got on with my life. If I don't do this now, then Victoria will never know how I truly feel about her. I want her to love me for myself not this image I have created. You are the only person who knows the true man beneath the mask, Felipe. I don't know what I would do without you, my friend."

Felipe stood and walked over to where Diego sat. Felipe's arm encircled Diego's shoulders in a show of support. _We have shared so much_, Felipe thought. _I hope that Victoria will make the right decision. Diego loves her so much and I think that she could easily fall for Diego._ He would be there for his patron no matter happened between Diego and his lady.

The young caballero was deeply touched and stood to return Felipe's embrace. He hoped that it was not already too late. "Thank you, Felipe," said Diego. "Why don't we go check on Toronado? We have a busy day ahead of us."

***

The next day, Diego and his father dismounted their horses and entered Victoria's tavern. Tavern Victoria was filled with customers. The two men sat at their usual table awaiting the arrival of the owner to take their orders. Don Alejandro looked at his son and wondered if he was ever going to talk to Victoria about a possible courtship. He had done all that he could to spur Diego to action but to no avail. His son could be quite stubborn, so the old don decided not to press him any further. He knew that if Diego continued to drag his feet then Victoria would find someone else. Don Alejandro already suspected that Juan Ortiz was next in line to court Victoria if she agreed. Why couldn't his son be a man of action like Zorro?

Victoria approached the de la Vegas' table prepared to greet them and take their orders. She really wanted to talk to Diego about what had happened the other night with Juan. Diego was a very dear friend and she had relied on him many times in the past. Padre Benitez had provided her with sound advice but she felt that she needed another man's opinion on the matter.

"Buenos Dias, Don Alejandro, Diego. What would you like this morning?"

Don Alejandro smiled at the woman who he had long considered as a member of the family and ordered his usual breakfast of _huevos rancheros_, _magdalenas _and _café con leche._ His son requested the same and thanked Victoria as she returned to her other duties. Victoria interrupted their conversation as she served each their breakfast and beverages.

"Here are your orders, gentlemen," Victoria said smiling at both Diego and Don Alejandro.

"Do you have time to join us Victoria?'

"Si, Don Alejandro. It will be good to sit down for a minute. It has already been a busy morning."

"So, how is the courtship going if you don't mind my asking?"

Diego looked up from his meal and waited for Victoria's response. Senora Gomez meant well but so far none of the suitors seemed to be right for Victoria. _Of course, they wouldn't! Victoria belonged to him even if she did not know it yet._

"Not well and that concerns me. I wonder if I'll ever find the right man!"

"What about Don Vicente?" asked Diego. "He's very handsome. Very suitable..."

"He's very conceited. The man never stopped talking about himself," said Victoria angrily.

"Your standards certainly are of the highest order," remarked Don Alejandro.

"I've loved Zorro for a long time and my heart doesn't want to give up on him so easily!" replied Victoria. "It's hard for me to see myself with anyone other than Zorro."

"What if someone else came along?" asked Diego."Have you had any other offers?"

"Si. Juan has shown that he is interested in courting me. "

"So soon! He has only been here a few days, Victoria." replied the young don. "Victoria, there is something I must talk to you about."

"I really have to get back to work but maybe, we could talk later, Diego."

Victoria walked off, leaving Diego to stare after her worriedly. Now is not the right time, thought Diego disgustedly. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to tell Victoria how I feel. At that moment, the caballero looked up to see a smiling Juan Ortiz greet Victoria. The innkeeper returned Juan's smile with one of her own.

After Victoria had served several customers, the tavern owner approached Diego's table. She had been rude to her best friend and wanted to make amends. The young don always took the time to listen to her no matter how busy he was and she should afford him the same courtesy. "Well, it has been a quite a morning. I'm afraid that I was so busy that I completely ignored you, Diego. Alicia is out today and I had to help Pilar."

This is my chance, thought Diego. It's now or never. The tall caballero squared his shoulder, now was not the time to let nerves get in the way. If I'm to have any chance with Victoria, then I must let her know how I feel.

"Victoria, have you accepted Juan's offer of courtship?" Diego asked.

"I am only considering it, Diego," replied Victoria honestly. "Why?"

"Would you consider me as a possible suitor, Victoria? We have known each other for a long time, shared good times and bad. We have a special bond… a special relationship."

"Diego, I don't know what to say. I care for you a great deal… but courtship…I don't know…"

The caballero stared at his longtime friend. It wasn't often that Victoria was at a loss for words. Diego bowed gallantly, took Victoria's hand and kissed it gently. He had performed this act many times as Zorro but not as Diego. I need to show more of my true self to have some kind of chance with Victoria.

"Buenos Dias, Victoria."

"Buenas Dias, Diego," whispered Victoria as she stared at Diego's retreating back.

***

As Victoria lay in bed, she thought about Diego's words to her in the kitchen. She was no longer waiting for Zorro and she had two men who wanted to court her. Why was Diego interested in courting her now? _Could he possibly be jealous of Juan?_ The tall caballero was certainly handsome. Why had she never noticed how blue his eyes were or how gentle and respectful he was towards her? Diego was certainly a good catch but there was so much more to Diego. He could provide a good home but more importantly he could provide Victoria with a loving husband and possibly children. _I wonder what Diego thought about my reaction._ The bow and the unexpected kiss on her hand were so unlike the normally indolent caballero. Diego was certainly full of surprises lately. Juan would be a loyal and loving husband. The only drawback would be that she would have to leave the pueblo and sell the tavern. So much to consider… two intriguing choices…Which one should I choose?

As Diego lay in bed, he thought about the senorita's response to his declaration. Victoria had seemed somewhat shocked initially. She didn't refuse me outright. Knowing Victoria, if she wasn't interested then she would definitely say so. I think there's a chance for me after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following morning, Diego and his father had just finished the last of their breakfast. The meal was delicious as usual. Victoria was refilling glasses, taking orders and greeting the various customers scattered throughout the tavern. The tavern owner approached the de la Vega table and gladly refilled their glasses.

"Can I get you anything else, gentlemen?" the tavern owner smiled.

"No, thank you, Victoria," smiled Diego warmly. "Everything was wonderful, I assure you."

"Gracias," Victoria answered. "Please excuse me, Don Alejandro, Diego. I must help Pilar and Alicia."

"I wonder how things are progressing with Victoria and Juan," said Diego. "He certainly made his intentions known quickly."

"Evidently, Juan knows what he wants and is not afraid to go after it, my son," interrupted Don Alejandro.

Diego hid his emotions under a calm façade. He longed for his father's approval. The old don viewed his son as a scholar interested in his books and not a man of action like Zorro or even Juan for that matter.

"Father, don't start please," requested Diego. "I did approach the subject of courtship with Victoria. If she had been totally against the idea, then she would have told me outright. You know, Victoria. Juan can be very persuasive, too, Father."

'Diego, I will not accept those excuses. You're in love with the woman, for goodness sake!" said Don Alejandro. "You must not give up so easily, son. Fight for the lady. Ortiz has already stated his case. All's fair in love and war. Juan…"

"Speak of the devil," mumbled Diego under his breath as Juan approached their table.

"Buenos Dias, Don Alejandro, Diego."

Victoria returned to the de la Vega table to collect the breakfast dishes. Juan greeted her with a warm smile and a gracious bow.

"You are looking as lovely as ever, Victoria."

"Thank you, Juan," replied the senorita.

A jealous Diego rolled his eyes as he watched the interplay between the two. He certainly doesn't waste an opportunity.

"What would like for breakfast this morning?" Victoria asked Juan. She couldn't help noticing Diego's reaction to the exchange. _Diego certainly doesn't hide his feelings when it comes to Juan Ortiz, _thought Victoria.

"Huevos rancheros and a glass of orange juice, por favor. Gracias, Victoria," smiled Juan.

"Pilar will bring your order, Juan," said the tavern keeper. "I must get back to my other customers."

Diego forced himself to remain calm as Juan and his father talked about various events in the pueblo. His worst fears had been confirmed. Juan still loved the beautiful tavern owner and meant to win her heart.

"Diego??" His father's voice interrupted his negative thoughts.

"I was inviting Juan to dinner at the hacienda Friday night."

"Victoria." Don Alejandro said as she approached their table once more.

"It would be my pleasure, Don Alejandro."

"The lieutenant is coming as well. Why don't you ride out to the hacienda together? Juan?"

"It would be my pleasure, if Victoria accepts…"

"Gracias, Juan and thank you, Don Alejandro for your kind invitation."

"We will see you both at the hacienda tomorrow night at seven."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. I look forward to it."

Diego stared at his father in confusion. Just exactly what was his father up to?

***

It was a beautiful, starry night in pueblo de Los Angeles. The only sound for miles was the clatter of hoof beats as the carriage departed for the de la Vega hacienda. Juan looked thoughtfully at the woman seated beside him. His heart skipped a beat. Victoria looked so lovely in the pale yellow gown she had chosen. Her hair cascaded across her shoulders. Victoria felt Juan's gaze and turned to acknowledge it.

"You are so quiet, Victoria. Is something troubling you?"

"No, Juan. Just thinking…"

"I hope that you were thinking about us… courtship… a future together."

The senorita looked at the captain. He deserved an answer after waiting patiently for several days. Turning to Juan with a slight smile, Victoria gave him her answer.

"Si, Juan. I have been thinking about courtship. It's a big step," said Victoria.

"I am aware of that, Victoria. I know that you still love Zorro but you and I could be very happy together. Give me the opportunity to show you how much I love you," the naval officer said.

Is Juan the one for me? The senorita thought. Her thoughts briefly turned to her masked love and how she had dreamed of a future with him. Zorro's constant fight against injustice was an obstacle that prevented them from beginning a life together. She understood Zorro's dilemma but she also knew that neither of them was getting any younger. It was time to move on with her life.

"Perhaps I could forget about Zorro. I know it won't be easy but I will try and you are a good man. I think I could grow to love you," said Victoria.

"Are you saying yes?" Ortiz smiled excitedly.

"I must be. Isn't this crazy? Yes, Juan, yes," responded Victoria. "I would be proud to have you court me."

"You have made me the happiest man in California, the Spanish empire, the world." Juan gently reached for Victoria's hand and placed a tender kiss on her palm.

Victoria responded with a tender smile. The man beside her was a fine man, a hardworking man and an honest man.

"Then I must be the luckiest woman in the world," said Victoria with a sad expression in her eyes that did not match her words.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After days of preparation, the de la Vega was finally ready. The hacienda was decorated with flowers and the tables were covered with fine tablecloth. The townspeople had 'officially' gathered to welcome its newest residents, Don Roberto de Hernandez and his daughter, Gabriela. Don Roberto had purchased the nearby hacienda previously owned by Don Ernesto. The old don and Don Roberto had much in common, both were wealthy widowers who had raised their children on their own. Gabriela was a tall brunette with dark brown eyes who was three years younger than Diego. She was not as outspoken as Victoria but she was intelligent and would express her opinion on occasion. Alejandro looked forward to an evening of lively conversation spent with friends and family.

The old don hoped that Diego would find a wife. Ideally, his first choice as a daughter in law would be Victoria Escalante. The innkeeper was so much like his late wife. Elena. Both were vibrant, passionate women with an infinite capacity for love. If Diego were anything like his father, then he should be attracted to the tavern keeper not the brunette senorita. _My son needs someone to inspire him… motivate him …help him become the man he was meant to be. It should be Victoria but if it's not Victoria then I must accept whoever he chooses_. _ I love my son. I want him to be as happy as I was with my dear Elena. He was waited so long. He deserves to find happiness with the woman of his dreams. I hope that he will make the right choice._ Don Alejandro took a deep breath as he waited for his son to join him. The old don turned at the sound of Diego's footsteps. Greeting his son with a hug, the older caballero motioned for Diego to stand beside him as they greeted their guests. The proud father had to admit that Diego looked handsome tonight. His son had chosen to wear a black tailcoat with matching pants, a white shirt and matching cravat expertly tied and gleaming black boots. Diego rarely wore black but it suited him.

The young don smiled at his father's scrutiny, "I hope that you approve of my attire for the evening, Father."

"I do, son. The young senoritas will not be able to take their eyes off of you," Don Alejandro proudly stated. "You look very dashing, tonight."

Diego raised an amused eyebrow, "I only hope to impress one senorita, Father."

"Who might that be, my son?" the inquisitive don asked.

"I leave it up to you to solve that mystery, Father," Diego replied.

The old don wanted to question his son further but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Buenas noches, Don Roberto," the old don said greeting his friend with a handshake.

"Buenas noches, Alejandro," stated the silver haired caballero. "Good evening my friend. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. Thank you for inviting us. May I present my daughter Gabriela?"

"My pleasure, senorita. You look lovely this evening," Don Alejandro remarked greeting the senorita with an elaborate bow. "I am very pleased that you could come tonight and on such short notice. Our other guests will be arriving shortly. Please come in. Maria will bring refreshments."

"Good evening, Diego," continued the older don. "This is my daughter, Gabriela."

Don Alejandro looked up as Felipe entered the room.

"Gabriela, it is a pleasure to meet you," Diego extended his hand to greet the older don and then bowed graciously to Gabriela.

"Thank you, Diego. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Gabriela replied.

"This is Felipe, my ward and friend," Diego continued. Felipe repeated Diego's previous actions and the group proceeded to go into the sala to await the arrival of the other guests. Diego arched his eyebrow in suspicion as he wondered what his father was up to. Was this an attempt at matchmaking on his father's part?

Don Alejandro smiled to himself. The game had just begun.

The foursome chatted easily until the other guests arrived. The knock on the door signaled the arrival of the other guests. Don Alejandro and Diego stood to greet Juan and Victoria. The taverness smiled at both men warmly greeting Don Alejandro and his son. Diego shook Juan's hand and ushered both guests into the sala de estar where the two newest arrivals to the pueblo waited.

"Victoria Escalante, Lieutenant Juan Ortiz, I would like to present Don Roberto de Hernandez and his daughter Gabriela," Don Alejandro said politely.

"Senor, Senorita, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," stated the dark haired senorita. Victoria glanced at Diego and knew that he was wondering what was the true purpose of this hastily arranged dinner party. She had assumed that it was purely a social occasion, old friends getting together and enjoying one another's company not one of Don Alejandro's attempts to marry off his only son. Gabriela was certainly attractive and well educated, a suitable match for any caballero actively searching for a wife. Diego had not shown an interest in anyone, other than the girl he was to marry in Madrid. Victoria didn't know all the particulars about the situation but knew that her friend was not interested in any of his father's matchmaking schemes.

Diego smiled ruefully at Victoria. His father was definitely up to something . . . Diego was positive that it had something to do with Victoria, Juan, Gabriela and himself. He felt like one of his father's chess pieces being manipulated into place. Diego knew that his father had some ulterior motive for inviting the de Hernandez family. He would not put anything past his father and was certain that whatever his father did was out of love for him and to ensure his happiness.

Juan greeted Diego and his father. It was obvious that Don Alejandro was glad to see him but he sensed that Diego was uncomfortable for some reason. Diego had greeted him with a polite handshake and smile. He sensed that it had something to do with Victoria. The de la Vegas and Escalantes had been dear friends for many years. Diego and Victoria were more like brother and sister… Or were they?

Why did my father invite Juan, thought Diego. They're practically flaunting their relationship in my face.

Once the old don had gotten every one's attention, he proceeded to introduce Don Roberto and Gabriela. The senorita laced her arm through Diego's as he walked around the room stopping to talk to various members of the community. Gabriela easily charmed the pueblo's citizens. Her good humor and easy manner would be an asset to the small pueblo. Don Alejandro straightened his cravat. Tonight would be a night of many surprises. He knew that he had hurt his son's feelings but he hoped that it would spur his son to action. Diego had been strangely quiet since Victoria's announcement and the young caballero needed something to bring him out of the doldrums. If his plan worked, then his son and the woman he considered a daughter would realize that they meant more to each other than brother and sister.

"We are adjusting quite well. The pueblo is beautiful and everyone has welcomed us with open arms." Gabriela stated glancing at the tall caballero who smiled in response.

"Gracias, Gabriela," Diego replied.

"Victoria, I am happy to see you," Gabriela replied. "I hope to get a chance to visit the tavern. Diego tells me that it is the best in the territory."

"You are welcome at any time, senorita," Victoria responded.

"Gracias, Victoria but please call me Gabriela," the brunette remarked. "I hope that we will become close friends."

"Victoria, if you will excuse us, I must introduce Gabriela to some more of our guests," Diego bowed as the couple left to greet the other guests.

Victoria smiled tightly as she watched Diego escort the newcomer. _He barely spoke two words to me. He was so involved with Gabriela. She's probably already planning their wedding. I'm actually jealous of Diego…My best friend…_ The tavern owner was clearly not used to sharing Diego with another woman and her displeasure showed on her face.

Juan looked at Victoria closely. He knew that the innkeeper had feelings for Diego. She kept saying that they were more like brother and sister. Victoria was clearly in denial about her feelings for Diego. She may not be madly in love with the young caballero but she was quite jealous of Diego and Gabriela it seemed. The lieutenant stared at his companion sure that there was something that going on and it involved one Diego de la Vega.

Juan and Victoria chatted casually for a few minutes and then were joined by Sergeant Mendoza. The good-natured sergeant was currently enjoying the delicious appetizers furnished by the de la Vega cooks.

"Victoria, would you like some refreshments?" Juan asked interrupting Victoria's thoughts.

"Mendoza, will you keep Victoria company until I return?"

"Si, Juan, I will be glad to," Mendoza stated.

"I believe this dance is mine," Diego said as he bowed properly beside Gabriela. The senorita accepted gratefully and smiled at Diego. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Diego continued.

"Senorita, Victoria, you look like you have lost your best friend," Mendoza said.

"I may have, sergeant," the senorita countered as she glanced at the young don and his dance partner. The couple was smiling and laughing to Victoria's chagrin as if they were sharing some hidden amusement known only to the two of them. Victoria felt left out. She had shared so much with Diego and now it seemed as though he had found someone else to confide in. "Diego may have finally found someone who will make him happy."

Judging by the look on Don Roberto's face, he was pleased by this turn of events. Gabriela was a lovely, young woman and Victoria was sure that Diego and Gabriela had a lot in common. After breaking up with Zafira in Madrid and returning to the pueblo, Diego had seemed more interested in scientific experiments and books. Victoria secretly hoped that this was the case. What's wrong with me? I can't be jealous of my best friend. I want Diego to be happy with someone… He needed a woman who would inspire him… Bring out the fire hidden beneath the surface… Someone who could make him laugh… Someone who he could share his deepest feelings… His cares and concerns…Someone like…

"Senorita, I think that Don Diego and the senorita are just friends," Mendoza replied interrupting Victoria's thoughts. "I think that Don Diego is sweet on you."

"Sergeant, you must be joking. Diego thinks of me as a friend, a sister," Victoria stated.

"I don't think so, Senorita Victoria. He comes to the tavern almost every day, and Senorita, even though your _chili verde_ is the best in the territory, I think that Diego comes for more than the food," Mendoza suggested. "And I think that you care for Don Diego more than you know."

"Mendoza, what makes you think that I have romantic feelings for Diego?" the senorita cried in frustration.

The sergeant had noticed the way that the innkeeper was looking at Diego and the young senorita. The look on her face reminded him of how he felt if he could not have his favorite _chicken empanada_. How can I explain this to Senorita Victoria, thought Mendoza. If I try then, she'll only become more upset. Unable to come up with a suitable explanation, the sergeant decided that discretion was the better part of valor. "I didn't mean to upset you, Senorita Victoria. You and Don Diego are two of my favorite people. Maybe I'm just a hopeful romantic. I apologize, senorita for my thoughtlessness."

"I'm sorry, Mendoza. I know that you mean well. Please accept my apologies as well," replied Victoria accepting the sergeant's apology.

The sergeant smiled and Victoria reciprocated with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Have I interrupted something?" said Juan who had returned with refreshments.

"No, Mendoza and I were just discussing a recipe."

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation, the group proceeded into the dining room to sample Maria's delicious creations, salad, albondigas soup, empanadas and flan for dessert.

"Let's retire to the sala," suggested Don Alejandro as the group finished their meal."Diego, why don't you give Gabriela a tour of the grounds? Juan, why don't you and Victoria join us in the sala for coffee? It would be good to catch up on old times."

Diego stood and extended his hand to Gabriela, "With your permission, senorita."

"I would be delighted," smiled Gabriela.

"Father, Senor de Hernandez. If you will excuse us, then we will be back shortly."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diego and Gabriela walked through the well lit garden. The lovely senorita admired the perfectly manicured grounds noting the beautiful roses and other flowers adorning them. Diego motioned for Gabriela to sit beside him and the lady complied easily.

"Are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles?" Diego inquired.

"Yes, very much Diego," Gabriela stated. "My father is looking forward to becoming a part of the community and I look forward to it as well."

"Gabriela, I have enjoyed meeting you and hope we become good friends," Diego remarked.

"Thank you, Don Diego," the senorita answered.

"I hope that you will enjoy your stay, Gabriela," said Diego.

"As much as I have enjoyed your company tonight, Diego, I have noticed that my father and your father seem. . . A little too, I don't know how to put this . . .," Gabriela faltered. "Do you think our fathers are up to something?"

"You've noticed it, too. My father can't pass up the opportunity to try his hand at matchmaking." said Diego.

"My father is always looking for an available caballero for me to marry," Gabriela confided.

"I understand completely. If I've heard it once, I've heard it a thousand times. Babies, Diego. I want grandbabies," Diego said with a grimace.

"I know the feeling, Diego. My father wants an heir," Gabriela laughed.

Diego laughed. It was good to meet someone who knew exactly how he felt. This dinner party was turning out better than he expected.

"I would like to marry someday, of course," said Gabriela. "But I would like to find someone to love but I want to choose for myself."

"I know exactly how you feel," Diego agreed.

"Diego is there someone?" questioned the senorita.

Diego nodded easily. "There is someone but she doesn't know I exist," the tall caballero responded.

"Are you certain, Diego? Senorita Escalante has been staring at you all night," Gabriela remarked.

"Victoria and I are just friends. Although. . ." Diego paused.

"You would like it to be something more," Gabriela stated accurately. "I can see it in your eyes. Why haven't you done something about it?"

"You are very perceptive, Gabriela," Diego complimented. "How can I compete with Zorro?"

"Diego, Zorro is an outlaw. You are a respectable man who can give the senorita love, a family, a future," said the senorita.

"Perhaps," Diego smiled. "We should return to the sala. They're probably wondering what happened to us."

"You're right, Diego," the senorita agreed.

"With your permission," the caballero stated as he rose to escort his newfound friend to join the others.

'Lead on, kind sir," smiled Gabriela.

Inside the sala de estar, Don Alejandro and Don Roberto were discussing various events in the pueblo with Juan and Victoria. The other guests chatted companionably and enjoyed the happy atmosphere of the de la Vega home.

_Diego and Gabriela have certainly been out in the garden for a while now,_ thought Victoria. _Surely, it doesn't take this much time to tour the grounds. What could they be talking about? Why I have half a mind to . . . _Victoria looked up and noticed that Don Alejandro was speaking to her.

"Victoria?" asked Don Alejandro.

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. Please forgive me," the senorita apologized. "What were you saying?'

"I was telling Don Roberto about the town, the tavern," the old don said. "I was telling him about how successful the tavern has become."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro," said the tavern owner. "The tavern would not be a success without your support and Diego's."

"Speaking of my son," the father replied delightedly as Diego and Gabriela entered the sala. "I thought the two of you had gotten lost."

"No, father. Gabriela and I were becoming better acquainted. We have a lot in common," remarked the tall caballero as he glanced sideways at the newcomer.

Gabriela glanced at the tall caballero and smiled._ If only our matchmaking fathers knew how much Diego and I actually have in common,_ she thought to herself. _My father has probably already singled out Diego as a possible son-in-law. _

"That is good to hear, son," said the old don. _This is going even better that I planned_, he thought. Judging by the look on Victoria's face, she was not too pleased by Diego's attentions to Gabriela. _If I have my way, I'll be getting a daughter and those grandchildren, one way or another. An interesting evening to say the least_…_a little competition can be a good thing_, thought Don Alejandro.

Victoria stared at the young couple. The situation demanded that Diego be a good host and her friend was doing exactly that. The tavern owner was accustomed to Diego's attentions albeit friendly in nature but Victoria was not used to sharing him with another woman. The winsome brunette was younger, certainly pretty and well-mannered she had to admit. Why did the senorita have to smile at Diego like that? The two seemed to be getting along well and her usually uninterested friend was showing some interest in Gabriela. This was going to be a long evening, Victoria thought with a grimace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Diego danced with countless senoritas before deciding to seek out Victoria for a dance. His longtime friend had been avoiding him all night it seemed but Diego was determined to resolve the issue. He glanced across the room to find Victoria talking to his father. The young don instructed the band to play a waltz as the next number. Victoria enjoyed dancing. Surely she would not refuse his offer.

"May I have this dance, senorita?" Diego said as he bowed properly to Victoria. The taverness stared at her friend, startled by the sudden gallantry as well as the idea of dancing with him. The couple excused themselves and ventured out onto the dance floor. She was surprised, but said nothing as he gently embraced her with one hand on her hip and intertwined his other hand with hers. Diego held her lightly but he could not resist the urge to savor this dance with Victoria. The couple was carried away by the gentle sounds of music and danced together as if they had been dancing together all of their lives. Diego gazed into Victoria's eyes and it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. It felt so right to have Victoria in his arms tonight. If only he could tell his dance partner, how he really felt about her. Would she welcome his advances or spurn them?

Victoria smiled at the handsome caballero. She had wondered if Diego was ever going to get around to asking her to dance. Nearly every caballero with any eligible daughter had sought to engage Diego in a dance or conversation with his daughter. Years of training had taught Diego to accept each offer with politeness and dignity. His father would accept nothing less from his son. _I am glad that Diego had finally_ _asked me to dance._ _Gabriela has monopolized enough of his time._ Victoria had hardly spoken to her friend that night and their brief dance together came to an end as Diego bowed elegantly before her.

"Thank you, Victoria for the dance," the caballero replied. The senorita responded in kind. She hoped that she would have the opportunity to talk to Diego tonight. Juan was conversing with Mendoza and Don Alejandro and now would be the perfect opportunity to spend uninterrupted time with her friend. It had been a long time since they had simply talked.

Diego sensed that Victoria wanted to talk to him. Normally, Victoria would have returned to Juan's side or join his father for a bit of conversation; however, the time was right to take the opportunity that was available. "Let's take a walk around the garden, perhaps," Diego suggested.

"I would love to," Victoria laced her hand through Diego's surprisingly muscled arm and the two proceeded out of the patio doors and into the well lit garden.

"It's been a while since I've been out here. The roses are so beautiful here," said the senorita.

Diego smiled in response. The garden was his favorite spot in the entire hacienda. He had spent many hours here watching his mother as she carefully tended the garden making sure each flower received her special touch. The caballero was so lost in his memories that he almost missed Victoria's response.

"Diego, Diego?" said the taverness.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I was just remembering how much my mother loved this garden," Diego said

"My mother would bring me out here to visit and Dona Elena would be tending this garden. She made sure each flower was carefully watered and tended," Victoria stated, "Dona Elena was a great lady and she loved you very much."

"Sometimes, I just come out here to remember her and how much she loved this land. I still miss her," Diego remarked sadly.

The senorita rose from her seat to stand beside her friend. "I know, Diego and I understand," Victoria stated sympathetically. The sadness in his eyes touched a chord within her. The innkeeper knew how it felt to lose a mother. The pain had resided somewhat but it never actually goes away. Victoria squeezed Diego's hand and the tall caballero responded with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Victoria," said Diego. The caballero shook himself from his painful thoughts to focus on Victoria. They had spent enough time talking about the past. Now, it was time to focus on the present. He wondered what was going on with her and Juan. He hoped that Victoria would confide in him. The caballero wanted her to be happy, even if Senor Ortiz was her choice, he admitted to himself grudgingly.

"Victoria, how are things progressing with you and Juan? It seems as though we haven't had a chance to talk recently," the caballero asked.

"The tavern has been quite busy. I've barely had the time to talk to anyone let alone socialize," Victoria replied honestly. "Juan is a good man and things are just fine, Diego."

"He is rather taken with you," remarked Diego.

"Diego, Juan and I were childhood sweethearts," Victoria countered.

"I know but that was a long time ago. You're different people, now," said Diego.

"Juan has good prospects, Diego," the senorita stated. "He would do everything in his power to make me happy but I don't know if I'm ready to commit to Juan or anyone else for that matter."

"I will always have feelings for Zorro but Zorro understands my desire for a life of my own," Victoria said.

Diego winced at Victoria's declaration. "Have you forgotten about Zorro so quickly? I thought that you loved him."

"I will always love Zorro but I don't know how much longer I can wait for his crusade to be over. I want a husband and children before I'm too old to have them'" replied Victoria passionately.

"You're not the only one who feels pressured about marriage and children," Diego replied. "You want to build a life with someone, have a family and grow old with that person. I hope that you won't rush into something that you might regret later."

"Trust me, Diego. I won't rush into anything, Diego!" Victoria cried defensively. "I'm not some star struck teenager in love for the first time or some desperate spinster who'll marry the first man that asks her!"

"I didn't mean to insult you, Victoria," the young caballero replied holding up his hands in surrender.

"I know you didn't," said Victoria. "Juan can give me what Zorro cannot."

"I understand, Victoria," Diego affirmed. "I know that you want a husband and children of your own. Believe me, you're not the only one who feels the need to go on with their life."

"Speaking of marriage and children…What about you and Gabriela? She seems quite taken with you," Victoria remarked. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

Diego blinked. Victoria seemed genuinely upset about the attention that Gabriela had paid him. He could think of one occasion where Victoria had been upset with about another woman in his life. Several years ago, the caballero had allowed Senorita Herrera to stay at the hacienda while her father was surveying land up north. He had no interest in the lady romantically but Victoria had thought that it was improper for a young single man to invite a single woman to the hacienda. It was only out of 'concern' for him, the senorita had said. Victoria had been so upset with Diego that she barely spoke to him for several days. _Surely, the lovely senorita isn't jealous. Gabriela and I have just met._ _I have been a good_ _host nothing more._ Diego could barely contain his laughter at Victoria's assumption that he was preparing to marry the newcomer. The thought may have occurred to his matchmaking father or Don Roberto or even to Gabriella…but not to him! Gabriela was charming and lovely but his heart belonged to the senorita standing before him.

"Victoria, you're as bad as my father. Gabriela and I have just been introduced and you're already planning our wedding. Don't be ridiculous," Diego laughed.

The innkeeper looked at her friend in annoyance. How dare he laugh at her! The nerve of that man! He was so…so… infuriating at times. He had been flaunting the lovely senorita in her face all night…spending every moment he could with Gabriela while ignoring her! Gabriela acted as if she was already mistress of the hacienda. She would not be surprised if Gabriela was already redecorating their bedroom or picking out new furniture for other areas of the home. Diego had seemed to enjoy every minute he spent with the younger senorita. Victoria turned away from Diego not wanting him to see the jealousy written across her face.

Diego raised an eyebrow as an idea occurred to him, "You're jealous! You're actually jealous... of Gabriela… and me," he laughed. "We're just friends, Victoria, nothing more."

"Friends, Diego? I think that Gabriela is interested in you," Victoria countered. "She's young… beautiful…educated. She would be an ideal wife for a caballero such as you."

"I won't deny that Gabriela is attractive but we've just met. I'm hardly ready to propose marriage. Let's see. . . I've introduced Gabriela to some of the townspeople…Danced with her and walked with her in the garden. ..We're practically engaged… Have you been taking lessons from Senora Gomez? According to the senora, I'm hardly marriage material and I don't have a romantic bone in my body," said Diego amused at Victoria's reply.

"Sometimes, you can be so exasperating, Diego. She's set her cap for you." Victoria said angrily. Anyone with half an eye could see that the lovely senorita was interested in Diego.

"Oh, really? And why pray tell would the senorita be interested in boring Diego who's only interested in his books and experiments?" said the caballero.

"Diego, you have a great deal to offer. You're young…educated…kind…among other things," the innkeeper inserted. "Really, Diego, sometimes you can be so blind. Gabriela wasn't the only one at the party interested in you. Sometimes, you can be so blind…"

The caballero was surprised by Victoria's defense of him. Was it possible that she was considering him as a suitor? Well, it was time that her eyes were opened to the possibility.

"Blind? I'm not the only one who's blind!" Diego responded with impatience.

"And what's that supposed to mean?' Victoria responded.

"You couldn't see the truth if it hit you in the face," Diego stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Victoria replied in frustration.

"You've spent so much time pining after Zorro, waiting for Zorro that you can't see…what's right in front of you. You've always thought of me as a friend, a brother . . . good old reliable Diego… always there to lend a helping hand," the caballero related disgustedly, "not a man with hopes and dreams."

"I know that I've taken you for granted, Diego," the senorita replied, "and I'm sorry."

"I'm a man who wants a life with the woman he loves," said Diego looking directly into Victoria's eyes. "That woman is you, Victoria. I love you, Victoria. I always have and I always will."

"I never thought…I never allowed myself to think that you could possibly be in love with me, Diego," Victoria said shocked by Diego's declaration.

"How could I have told you of my love when all you can think of is Zorro," he said bitterly. "Zorro this...Zorro that...I am tired of hearing about Zorro. How brave he is . . . How dashing. .. How noble he is. You use Zorro to shield yourself against any man who would become interested in you."

"Zorro is a man of action. He's not afraid to express how he really feels," Victoria replied in defense of the masked man. "Unlike. . ."

"Unlike me," Diego replied completing her unspoken thought.

"Sometimes, I just wish that you would do something…anything!" remarked Victoria angrily. "What happened to the old Diego…he took action…he made things happen…"

"Action? I'll show you action!"

Before Victoria could respond, the tall caballero proceeded to draw Victoria into his arms. Diego bent to kiss Victoria's waiting mouth. The kiss deepened taking on a new passion and intensity that shook them to the core. The senorita surprised herself by responding to Diego's kiss. The couple broke apart quickly.

Diego bowed elegantly to the senorita leaving Victoria with the remembrance of his kiss. A stunned Victoria stared at Diego's retreating back unable to comprehend what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Don Alejandro and Diego bid the last remaining guests good night. The old don closed the door and stared at his son. Diego had been strangely subdued after his talk with Victoria in the garden. His son had been his usual polite self but he seemed preoccupied. Victoria and Juan had said their goodnights earlier the senorita protesting that she had an early morning tomorrow at the tavern and Juan saying that important matters were pressing him as well.

"Son, would you like to talk about whatever is troubling you," Don Alejandro remarked. "Does it have something to do with Victoria?"

"Why do you think it has something to do with her?" Diego questioned.

"Diego, I may be old but I'm aware that something has transpired between you and Victoria. You barely spoke to each other after your return from the garden. You and Victoria have always been close but now, it seems as if there is a wall between you," Don Alejandro surmised. "Talk to me, my son. Maybe I can help."

"Father…I…Victoria and I had an argument tonight…about Gabriela…She thought that I was interested in Gabriela," the caballero confessed.

"Are you…interested in Gabriela, my son?" the old don questioned.

"No, Father. That's ridiculous… We enjoyed each other's company tonight…We're just friends," Diego stated honestly.

"Son, did you tell Victoria that her suspicions were _ridiculous? _Don Alejandro replied.

"Yes, Father, It was absurd to think that I would marry someone that I hardly know," Diego stated.

"Evidently, Victoria didn't think so," the old don stated. "So, what happened next, son?"

"We got into an argument. Victoria accused of me of being blind to Gabriela's feelings for me…She believes that Gabriela is attracted to me," Diego continued to explain.

"I hope you reassured her, son, I know how temperamental Victoria can be…I hope that you kept a calm head and didn't lose your temper," the concerned father replied. "Don't tell me that…that..."

"I'm afraid that the infamous de la Vega temper reared its ugly head…I accused her of being so blinded by her love for Zorro that she couldn't see…that I was love with her… and then I…I showed her exactly how I felt, " Diego confessed. "I was just so tired of denying my feelings, Father…so tired of being good, old reliable Diego…the shoulder to cry on…tired of being viewed as a brother."

"I see, son. It must have come as quite a shock to Victoria," Don Alejandro concluded. "How did she respond to your show of affection, exactly?"

"Yes it did but she wasn't exactly an unwilling participant once she got over the initial shock. Then she just left without a word, I wanted to talk to her but I didn't get a chance. I may have lost her, Father," Diego stated. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what happens now, Father."

"Be patient, Diego. I believe that she loves you as much as you love her," counseled Don Alejandro. "Victoria needs time to deal with this situation. She will make the right decision."

Don Alejandro drew his son into his embrace. In some respects, it was good that his son had finally confessed his love to Victoria. Seeing Diego with someone else had forced the innkeeper to reveal that she had more than sisterly feelings for his son. Victoria was exactly what his son needed. The fiery senorita had brought out the passion hidden beneath Diego's calm exterior and his son would be the calming influence that the passionate senorita needed. Their life together would not be dull. He was sure that they would clash from time to time. His son had certainly chosen a woman much like his mother. Elena was loving and supportive but showed a spirit and determination that both captivated and endeared her to her husband. If Don Alejandro was correct, he would soon be welcoming a new member into the de la Vega household.

Diego withdrew from his father's embrace. "Thank you, Father, Good night."

"Sleep well, my son." Don Alejandro said to his exhausted son. Diego nodded and walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

***

Juan held the reins of that carriage tightly and glanced over at Victoria. She had not spoken a single word since they had left the hacienda and judging by the frown on her face, the evening had not been a good one. Juan wanted to ask Victoria what was troubling her. The evening had started on such a positive note with fine food and lively conversation until Victoria and Diego returned from the garden. Was this the cause of Victoria's unhappy mood? Surely, it could not have been Diego and Gabriela. Victoria and Diego were merely friends; therefore, the senorita should be pleased that Diego had met someone who could make him happy. Was she worried that Diego was interested in Gabriela? Both fathers had seemed pleased at the prospect of a union between the two families and the naval officer hoped that Victoria felt the same way. Gabriela was lively, intelligent and very attractive. She would make Diego a fine wife and Don Alejandro would get the grandchildren that he wanted.

Juan gazed sadly into Victoria's eyes and began, "Victoria, Be honest with me. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing's wrong… Juan," replied Victoria. Victoria thought about the dinner party. Her usually predictable 'friend' had really surprised her. Diego could be so exasperating. Victoria tried to think of a suitable reply but Juan continued speaking.

"You've been so preoccupied. Are you worried about Diego, perhaps?" stated Ortiz.

"Worried about Diego? Why should I be worried about Diego? He's a grown man and can take care of himself," answered Victoria sharply.

Juan winced at Victoria's tone but responded in a calm tone of voice, "I know that Diego is a grown man and he can take care of himself. I'm aware that he has been your closest friend for years and that the two of you have gone through so much together. You've leaned on each other… trusted each other and it is natural that you would resent another woman's presence in his life but Diego has a right to live his own life and to choose a wife for himself without anyone's interference. Even yours…."

"I…I do care for him, but only as a friend," Victoria stammered.

"A friend who has suddenly shown an interest in another woman besides yourself. If I didn't know any better, then I would think that you are jealous of Diego and Gabriella."

"Jealous of Diego and Gabriela? Why would I be jealous?" Victoria opened her mouth to explain, "I want to be happy for Diego but I don't think that Gabriela is right for him."

"That is not your decision to make."

Was Juan right, thought Victoria. _Diego is perfectly capable of making his own decisions._ Even though Don Alejandro and Don Roberto would encourage a match between their children, Victoria knew that Diego and Gabriela would not let their parents force them into a loveless marriage no matter how much they loved and respected Don Alejandro and Don Roberto. Diego was a quiet man but he could be adamant when it came to matters of the heart, such as choosing his own wife. She had watched as Diego kindly yet firmly turned down the advances of several caballeros intent on pairing him with their single daughters. More importantly, Diego's kiss showed that he was not interested in Gabriela at all.

"Victoria…" said Juan interrupting Victoria's thoughts. "What exactly are your feelings for Diego?"

"Diego is my best friend. We've known each other all our lives, Juan."

"So have we, but that's not the issue. I want to know exactly what happened in the garden between you and your _friend_," the officer replied sarcastically.

"Diego told me that he's in love with me and then he kissed me," Victoria replied.

"Do you love, Diego?"

"I don't know how I feel…It was so unexpected…I thought that I knew Diego so well…"

"I believe that you care for him as well," Juan stated.

"Si. I do care for Diego," Victoria confessed. "I've only begun to realize just how much."

"I know," said Juan. "But I'm not willing to give up on you so easily. I love you, Victoria."

"Juan…I don't know what to say…" Victoria stated.

"I know," Juan replied, "You need time to think…to decide…Your decision affects us all."

The carriage came to a halt at the entrance to the tavern. Juan silently escorted Victoria to her doorway and bid her goodnight. As the handsome lieutenant lay in bed, he thought about Victoria's actions tonight. Juan knew that Victoria cared for him but was in denial about her feelings for Diego. Victoria's romance with Zorro was well known to many in the pueblo, but Victoria had only recently decided that she was tired of waiting for the masked hero. Had the caballero and the tavern owner ever taken the time to explore their feelings for one another? Now that the masked bandit was seemingly out of the picture, Victoria was free to make her choice. Who will she choose? Juan pondered these questions throughout the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Don Alejandro arose early, ate his breakfast and headed into the town while most of the occupants of the hacienda were out working on the range. The caballero had decided that he needed to speak to Victoria. He had always looked on Victoria as the daughter that he should have had and hoped that she would be willing to talk to about what happened last night. Her reaction to his son's kisses had revealed that Victoria did indeed care for his son but he knew that she was probably shocked and confused by it. The old don himself could not have been more delighted by the possibilities created by this sudden turn of events. Grandbabies, he thought. Maybe I'll get those grandbabies after all but first, I have to get those two together. My son can be stubborn and so can Victoria. I must be subtle. I know if I exert too much pressure then this may all backfire.

The old don spotted Victoria sweeping the porch in preparation for the lunch crowd. The innkeeper was an early riser but Don Alejandro noticed the tired expression on Victoria's face. The caballero quietly approached Victoria, took the broom from her hands and asked if she would join him for a cup of coffee. The tavern owner responded graciously and headed toward the kitchen to get their coffee.

Victoria placed the steaming cups of coffee on the table and settled down for her conversation with Don Alejandro. She had expected this conversation. The old don and his son were quite close and it wouldn't surprise her to know that Diego had confided in his father. The senorita looked at her surrogate father and waited for him to begin.

"Victoria," Don Alejandro began. "You look as though you need to talk about what happened between you and my son. I know, Victoria."

"That doesn't surprise me, Don Alejandro. I know how close you and Diego are," Victoria confessed. "What exactly did Diego tell you?"

"He told me that he loves you, has been in love with you for quite some time," the caballero stated. "How do you feel about my son, Victoria?"

"Don Alejandro. To think that Diego has been in love with me for years…How could I have been so blind? Funny, that's what Diego accused me of being…blind," Victoria confessed.

"How could you have known, Victoria? My son never showed that he had romantic feelings for you," the old don replied. "My son is more complicated than I thought. Sometimes I wonder exactly how well I know my own son."

"When did my life get to be so complicated? When Diego told me he loved me, I was shocked, surprised and then even flattered by it. When he kissed me I… I," Victoria stammered unable to complete her statement. "I don't know how I feel…about Diego…about Juan…about anything anymore."

"I know…Diego can be a mystery at times. He has changed so much since he returned from Spain seemingly more interested in his studies than anything else. I knew he had feelings for you but they seemed more brotherly than romantic," Don Alejandro confessed. "Nothing would please me more than for you to be my daughter-in-law but that decision is up to you, my dear."

"I need to make a decision about what I want and exactly who I want," Victoria affirmed.

"Victoria, then take some time…get away from this pueblo…Diego…Juan…and think about what you really want," Don Alejandro suggested.

"Don Alejandro, Running away will not solve anything. My problems will still be here," Victoria emphasized.

"The Victoria Escalante that I know would face this head-on," stated the old don. "Not let this overwhelm her…"

"I know. I have the opportunity to be with a man who loves me but which one should I chose'" Victoria wondered. "Once I thought that I was in love with Zorro…"

"Did you love Zorro or what Zorro represented? Victoria, have you ever wondered what kind of man Zorro is beneath his mask?" The caballero asked.

"I suppose that he is a compassionate man, a brave man, an unselfish man."

"Could those words apply to Diego as well? He is compassionate, fights injustice in his own way and is always looking out for your needs," Don Alejandro suggested. "He may not be as passionate as Zorro but he has much to offer."

"I wouldn't say that Diego isn't passionate," blushed Victoria. His kiss certainly proved that, Victoria thought to herself. "He has the de la Vega temper even though he keeps a tight rein on it. I remember when Diego came home from Spain, a lancer insulted me and Diego was ready to defend me and afterwards, he almost challenged the alcalde. I could have fallen in love with Diego then if Zorro had not appeared."

"What about Zorro? Is he out of the picture?" the old don asked.

"Zorro and I could never have a normal life even if he received a pardon, that would not guarantee his safety or my own," Victoria said sadly. "I am beginning to accept that."

"Don't be afraid to go after what you really want, Victoria. You're a fighter and brave enough to take that chance," said the old don.

***

Diego awoke later that morning. He was looking forward to his lunch with Felipe. Hopefully, Zorro would not be needed today and he would have the needed time to deal with the awkward situation that was about to be created. Before heading to the tavern, he would talk to Felipe. The lad had been his trusted confidant so Felipe needed to be aware of what was going on. It would be best if he did not encounter his father this early knowing that Don Alejandro would be unable to control his delight at the prospect of his son showing interest in any eligible young senorita. The caballero was seated at the table and within minutes he was joined by Felipe.

"How are you today?" asked Diego politely.

"Quite well, actually," signed Felipe. "What about you, Diego?"

"I enjoyed last night. Don Roberto and Gabriela seemed very nice," said the young don.

"Your father and Don Roberto seemed to enjoy each other's company. Gabriela seemed quite taken with you, I noticed." signed Felipe.

"A man and a woman can be friends…Victoria and I are certainly proof of that," Diego responded. "Victoria sees me as a friend, more like a slightly older brother."

"Victoria didn't like the fact that you spent time with Senorita Gabriela," signed the young man. "She has had you all to herself for quite some time."

"You think that Victoria was jealous… of me and Gabriela," Diego laughed.

'Victoria has been jealous before. Remember when Senorita Herrera came to visit," Felipe signed.

"I remember but that was a long time ago. She may have had romantic feelings towards me, perhaps when we were teens, before I left for Madrid, but we were both young, too young to do anything about it," answered Diego.

"She's interested in you, Diego," Felipe protested. "Diego, don't you want to know how Victoria feels about you…Do you want to spend the rest of your life not knowing…Do you want to lose her to Juan or some other man…" Felipe paused leaving his friend to his thoughts.

"You sound just like my father!"

"Si. I saw the way you looked at Victoria last night and how she looked at you while you were dancing with Gabriela," signed Felipe mischievously. "Victoria has feelings for you whether she is willing to admit it or not."

'Let's not spend any more time on the subject. Maria will be back soon with our breakfast," said Diego attempting to put an end to the topic.

"Did something happen last night between you and Victoria?"Felipe signed.

"We argued…I kissed her… What else do you want to know," confessed the caballero.

'How did she react?" Felipe asked.

"I guess you could say that I shattered her image of good, old reliable Diego," Diego said lifting his eyebrow.

Just as Felipe was about to respond to Diego's confession, Maria returned with their breakfast. Diego thanked her and inquired politely about his father's whereabouts. The de la Vega cook responded that Don Alejandro was out mending fences with the vaqueros and would probably be back later on in the day. His curiosity satisfied, the caballero raised his glass of orange juice and began to enjoy his breakfast. Diego glanced at Felipe's smug expression. The caballero raised his eyebrow in response and thought to himself…_Just what have I gotten myself into now._

_***_

Diego and Felipe had just dismounted their horses when they saw a brown stallion approaching the hacienda. Diego asked Felipe to take the horses to the stable and have one of the vaqueros untack the horses. The lad responded quickly to his patron's request. What is Juan doing here? Diego thought. Well, it looks like I'm about to find out.

"Hola, Juan," said Diego. "To what do I owe this visit?

Juan dismounted his horse and walked toward the tall caballero. "Hola, Diego," the officer replied in response. "I would like to talk with you, if I may? It is important."

"Miguel, please take care of the lieutenant's horse, por favor," Diego requested. "Come inside. We can sit in the library. We won't be interrupted there. Would you like some refreshments, Juan?"

"No thank you, Diego. I don't plan on staying that long. I have duties to attend to in the pueblo."

"Follow me, Juan. Miguel, we'll be in the library. We do not wish to be disturbed," Diego said, "Gracias, Miguel."

"Si, Don Diego," Miguel said smiling at the caballero.

The caballero proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the library followed by the young lieutenant. Diego prompted Juan to sit in the chair across from him.

"Juan, what is so important that you came all the way to the hacienda to see me?' Diego asked. "Is something wrong? Is it Victoria?"

"Victoria is fine. I wanted to talk to you about Victoria and your relationship with her," Juan stated.

Diego narrowed his eyes slightly at Juan's comment. I wonder if Juan knows about what happened in the garden between Victoria and me.

"Victoria and I have been friends since we were children, Juan. She has always thought of me as a brother," stated Diego. "It is common knowledge that she loves Zorro."

"Zorro is out of the picture, Diego. Victoria is free to accept offers of courtship, even marriage, if she so desires," Juan said.

"If Victoria has accepted your offer of courtship, then our relationship is none of your concern," Diego countered. "Why come to me? You should be talking to Victoria."

"Victoria has not been herself since the night of the party and I suspect that it has something to do with you, Diego. She was very preoccupied after she returned from the garden," the lieutenant surmised. "And you were acting very strangely as well."

"Victoria and I argued about Gabriela…She thinks that Gabriela is attracted to me and that I'm going to marry her," Diego confessed. 'I told Victoria that I'm not in love with Gabriela and that she had no reason to be jealous of the senorita."

"There is more to the story than that, Diego," Juan challenged, "And you know it."

"Victoria and I have always been close, Juan," Diego said. "I care for her a great deal."

"Are you in love with Victoria?" The lieutenant asked point blank.

"Victoria is very special to me unlike any woman I've ever known," Diego answered honestly.

"Are you in love with her?" Juan asked. "I saw the way you looked at her when you were dancing, Diego. It is quite obvious if you know what to look for."

"I will be honest with you, Juan. I have loved Victoria for a long time," replied Diego.

"I love Victoria as well and would do everything in my power to make her happy," Juan declared.

"Of that I am certain, Juan," Diego affirmed, "Whoever is best for Victoria…well that is for Victoria to decide."

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge," said Juan who stood and turned toward the doorway.

"Neither have I, especially where Victoria is concerned," Diego countered, "I'm not willing to give up Victoria without a fight."

"At least, we know where we stand. I will let myself out. May the best man win. Adios."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The carriage carrying Padre Benitez and Victoria Escalante came to a stop in front of the mission. The padre unloaded the supplies from the wagon and escorted Victoria inside. On the way to the mission, the kindly friar and the senorita had talked about a variety of subjects, the goings on in town, the alcalde's latest tax and the new arrivals in town. Padre Benitez knew that something was troubling the senorita. She spent most of her time at the tavern and this sudden trip to the mission was not the norm for the senorita. The padre wondered if Victoria needed to get away from the constant pressure to find a husband, marry and have little ones. He was delighted to spend time with Victoria but he would find the time to talk to her, if she so desired.

After the supplies were unloaded, the padre and the senorita went outside to the mission courtyard. The mission was filled with small children at play. Victoria enjoyed her time at the mission school, but she rarely got the opportunity to come spend time with the children. Glad that she had accepted the padre's invitation to join her. Victoria thought the time away from the tavern would be beneficial to her and the children. The visit would be a welcome distraction for her while the mission children delighted her with their antics.

After a delicious lunch, the padre went to the sanctuary for prayer and meditation. He wanted to help the senorita, if he could. Victoria quietly approached the padre and asked if he had time to talk to her. The friar smiled and stated that he would be glad to listen. Victoria sat on the pew beside the padre and began to confide in him. The kindly friar listened to Victoria as she told him about the recent events occurring in her life. Padre Benitez expressed his delight that she had accepted Juan's offer to court her. The lieutenant was a fine man but the padre wondered whether he was the right man for Victoria. Padre Benitez wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Benitez sensed that something was troubling the young senorita. The usual sparkle in her eyes was missing, Benitez noticed. _A woman who was taking steps towards having a husband and children should be happier,_ the padre thought.

Attempting to refocus the conversation in a lighter vein, the padre asked, "How was the dinner party at the de la Vegas, my child?"

"Fine, Padre," Victoria stated anxiously. 'Don Alejandro and Diego were wonderful hosts. I was fine until..."

"What happened, Victoria? What troubles you so?"

"Juan is a good man. I should be happy," replied Victoria uncertainly. "But I…"

"What is the matter?" the padre asked.

"I care for Juan. I want to love him but all that I feel is friendship," the senorita remarked.

"Is there anyone else?" Benitez queried. "Any other single man in the pueblo that you would consider? I know of several caballeros, Don Pedro, Don Vicente and Don Diego."

"Senora Gomez has already introduced me to Don Pedro and that did not work…" Victoria continued. "Don Vicente is a terrible bore."

"Why not Diego? He's young, wealthy and you are already good friends," the padre replied.

"Diego is my best friend…I may have had a crush on him when I was younger but so much time has passed…We are different people now," the senorita protested.

"That's true but you have been so blinded by your love for Zorro that you have not given any other man the chance to win your heart," Padre Benitez stated."What about your feelings for Zorro?"

"I will always love Zorro but that part of my life is over," Victoria stated sadly.

The fact that Zorro had freed Victoria to consider Juan and other young caballero's offers of courtship was unexpected. Padre Benitez knew that the masked man only wanted the best for Victoria even if it broke his heart in the process. The bandit's love for the senorita was no passing fancy if he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for her own.

"My child, how do you feel about Diego, now?" asked Benitez.

"Padre, I don't know how I feel about Diego and after the party…I…I," Victoria answered.

"What exactly happened at the party between you and Diego?" Benitez asked.

"Diego told me that he loves me and then he kissed me," the senorita said.

"Diego, Diego de la Vega!" stated Benitez in a shocked tone. "What brought about this turn of events?"

"We argued…I was jealous of Gabriela…I was tired of seeing her clinging to Diego…Making a spectacle of herself…forgive me, padre. Diego accused me of being blinded by my love for Zorro. One thing led to another and then he kissed me," said the senorita smiling to herself.

_Will wonders never cease,_ the padre thought. The senorita actually looked pleased about the unexpected kiss. Diego and Victoria's easy communication, solid friendship and shared faith were essential to a healthy marriage. The fact that they were from different social classes was becoming less important as the years went by in this growing pueblo. Don Alejandro would surely approve of the match and would get the grandchildren he so sorely wanted.

"Are you in love with Diego?" the padre said aloud.

"I don't know, padre. I thought that I loved Zorro. Could I possibly love two such different men?"Victoria confessed. "It's so confusing!"

The padre was pleased that the young de la Vega heir had declared his intentions toward the senorita. Zorro was no longer a part of the equation... the padre knew that Diego would make a fine husband…he was compassionate…concerned about the good of the pueblo… The fiery senorita would be good for the young caballero and Benitez was certain that Diego would be good for Victoria as well.

"You have a great capacity for love. Be honest with yourself, with Juan and with Diego," Padre Benitez counseled. "Search your heart, my child. Do not deny your feelings. God will guide you in your decision."

"Thank you, Padre," replied Victoria, "I know that he will."

The padre prayed that God would give Victoria the wisdom to make the right decision about who her future husband might be. Benitez hoped that Victoria would recognize the good man who had been standing before her for all these years.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The town was buzzing with the latest news! Senorita Escalante was being courted by not one but two eligible bachelors! Juan Ortiz, a handsome naval officer and Diego de la Vega were the candidates for her hand. That Juan wanted to court her was not a surprise…but the studious de la Vega heir wanting to court his longtime friend was totally unexpected. Diego was known to be excited about books and science often conducting what his father had considered pointless experiments. Who would have expected this turn of events? Peons and caballeros alike were speculating about which man the senorita would choose. Ortiz had taken the senorita on moonlight walks while Diego stopped by to surprise the senorita in various ways…taking her shopping...to the de la Vega hacienda for dinner…Who would Victoria choose? would be an occasion of lively discussions tonight. The fact that DonDiego had apparently found a woman to love and the return of the handsome Senor Ortiz would be the main topics of conversation at dinnertime in the pueblo_._

Victoria's tavern was filled with various clientele, soldiers, townspeople and caballeros enjoying each other's company. Don Alejandro and Diego sat at their customary table having their usual breakfast of _huevos rancheros_ and café_ con leche. _Victoria placed a large pitcher of juice on the table, for both of them.

Diego smiled as Victoria approached their table. _My son is certainly not hiding his feelings when it comes to Victoria,_ Don Alejandro thought.

"Victoria, you look lovely as always," Diego remarked.

"Thank you, Diego," the senorita replied. Victoria didn't miss the smile on the tall caballero's face and she blushed under his intense gaze, "Would you like anything else, Don Alejandro, Diego?"

"No, Thank you," Don Alejandro replied graciously. _Good for you, son. The senorita is certainly not immune to you either._

"No, Thank you," Diego said sincerely. "Everything was delicious, as usual."

When she had finished serving them, she looked at them and smiled. The taverness proceeded toward the kitchen in search of Pilar.

"So, how is this courtship progressing," remarked Don Alejandro as he sipped his cup of _café con leche_.

"Victoria and I have been more spending time together, Father," Diego confessed, "I think she is beginning to see me in a different light."

"Good, son. I'm glad to hear it," Don Alejandro stated, "I hope that everything works out between the two of you, Diego. I'd love to have Victoria as my daughter-in-law and…"

"You want grandbabies," Diego replied lifting his eyebrow in response.

"Did I mention grandbabies?" Don Alejandro smirked. The father and son continued to enjoy their breakfast carefully avoiding the issues of courtship, marriage and grandchildren. They were soon joined by Mendoza who related stories of Zorro's latest exploits. The alcalde was none too pleased about being thwarted by the masked man but the portly sergeant seemed content none the less.

***

Marketing day in the pueblo was well underway. The pueblo was alive with the hustle and bustle of local farmers selling fresh fruit and vegetables and peasants selling hand woven baskets, rugs, fabric and all manner of goods. Gabriela laced her arm through fathers as they walked along the pueblo's streets, greeting several of the townspeople. The senorita had purchased several bolts of fabric on her shopping expedition and was looking forward to the rest of her day. Juan walked through the stalls bumping into Gabriela and knocking the bolts of fabric from her hand.

"I am so sorry, Gabriela," Juan stated as he apologized to the startled senorita.

"It's all right, Juan," the senorita said as she knelt down to pick up the fabric.

"If you will permit me to assist you," he offered graciously.

"Gracias, Juan," she said.

"Good day, Don Roberto, Gabriela," Juan replied politely.

"Would you like to join us at the tavern?" the old don stated, "My daughter has been shopping for most of the morning and I could use a meal."

The naval officer hesitantly accepted the kind invitation. He enjoyed being with the old don and his lively daughter. It would be a welcome diversion from this situation I find myself in. Juan smiled as he headed towards the stable to claim his horse. Maybe it's about time that I truly opened my eyes about this whole situation. I know that Victoria needs time to make a decision. I love her but how does she feel about me. I need a woman who loves me completely. Is Victoria that woman or have I been blind?

Don Roberto smiled to himself pleased that the young man had accepted his invitation. Judging by the smile on my daughter's face, she seems to like him well enough.

Gabriela looked at the thoughtful expression on her father's face. I know that look. He's plotting again probably. Well, at least I know that we are on the same side this time.

The trio continued to walk towards the tavern with Juan serving as Gabriela's escort. They are a handsome couple, the old don thought. Perhaps, I should consider this young man as a possible candidate if things don't work out between him and Senorita Escalante. He has good prospects…He will be stationed in Monterey and my daughter is already well provided for. Don Diego is my first choice for a son-in-law but I may have discovered an even better choice, he thought.. … Things may turn out alright after all. Don Roberto excused himself leaving the couple alone to converse for a few moments.

I might as well say what is on my mind, thought Gabriela. What actually happened at the party the previous night? I am certain that it has something to do with Victoria…It usually does and I am also certain that Diego is involved as well…Juan is such a good man…"So, how is your courtship with Senorita Escalante progressing, Juan?" Gabriela enquired genuinely curious as the current goings on. Diego was her friend but too much of a gentleman to provide many details.

"Not as well as I had anticipated. I have competition for Victoria's hand, it seems, your friend, Diego de la Vega," Juan confessed, "Judging by the look on your face it is not news to you."

"It is not news to me, Senor," Gabriela replied honestly, "Diego is my friend. He cares a great deal for the senorita. It's quite evident if you know what to look for."

"Sometimes, I wonder if I am fooling myself. Diego is a caballero and can offer Victoria, a life, unlike any that I could provide for her," he stated, "but I could offer her love, caring and affection."

"Victoria doesn't seem all that concerned about material possessions. She wants to be loved…She wants a family of her own…In that regard, you and Diego are evenly matched," the brunette affirmed.

"That is true, senorita," Juan stated pleasantly surprised by Gabriela's remarks, "I would be a good husband and I think that Victoria will make a fine wife…"

"Has Victoria said that she will marry you?" the senorita asked.

"No, but I expect an answer very soon," he replied.

"I'm surprised that Victoria hasn't given you an answer just yet," Gabriela confessed, "She seems so independent…so sure of herself."

"Underneath that independent exterior is a woman with doubts and insecurities like any other woman considering such an important decision," Juan stated, "I am willing to be patient but for how long I cannot say…"

"And what if she says no, Juan," Gabriela asked, "What will you do?"

"I don't know but I would rather know exactly where I stand. If Diego is the man for Victoria, then I will go on with my life," Juan continued.

"You never know what the future has in store for you, Senor," Gabriela responded.

"Indeed," Juan replied with a slight smile, "One never knows…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Victoria watched as the de la Vegas, de Hernandez's and Juan interacted with each other. Don Alejandro and Don Roberto had become fast friends sharing common interests such as ranching and swordplay. The old don was just as determined as Don Alejandro to have grandchildren before he was too old to enjoy them. The thought of Diego marrying and having children with someone else unsettled her for some reason. Victoria resolutely pushed the thought from her mind… The fact that there were not a lot of single women in the pueblo made her a sought after prospect… _I guess I'm not used to competing with another woman for a man's affections,_ she thought.

The taverness watched as Gabriela flirted with the handsome naval officer. Could she be interested in Juan? Gabriela was certainly beautiful, cultured and charming. She could have any man she wants. What did it matter if she was interested in Juan? He is being friendly that's all. Stop being ridiculous, she said to herself. You have enough on your mind thinking about who you are going to choose. I have more important things to consider than Gabriela.

Gabriela smiled as Juan told a story and seemed quite interested in what the naval officer had to say. Juan is a handsome man…very thoughtful and sure of himself. Any woman would be glad to have him as a husband, the senorita thought. I hope that she realizes just how fortunate she is…to have two wonderful men vying for her attentions…_I should be so fortunate. _The spirited tavern owner had not made a final decision about which man she would choose as a potential husband. Either man would be an ideal choice. Both loved Victoria for her spirit and her good looks. In my opinion, Diego would be perfect for the Victoria. She had noticed how Diego looked at Victoria when he thought that no one else was looking and how Victoria tried to deny her feelings for the caballero…

Juan needs a woman who is devoted to him, Gabriela thought. He has so much to offer the right woman… I cannot understand why Victoria has not chosen Juan. Perhaps she didn't realize how wonderful Juan was or how much he loved her or perhaps she was in denial. She knew that the senorita's relationship with Diego had changed. Was Victoria willing to make a choice or was she afraid of acknowledging her feelings for Diego… for Juan? The senorita's thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice.

"I am looking forward to our evening together as well as the chance to repay you for your gracious hospitality, Don Alejandro."

"De nada, Don Roberto. It was a pleasure," he responded.

"Our cook has prepared some of her finest recipes," Gabriela volunteered, "Although I am sure, that they don't compare to Maria's."

"Thank you for the compliment, senorita," Don Alejandro stated.

"Diego, it has been quite a while since we have had the pleasure of your company," Don Roberto stated honestly.

"I have been occupied with other matters…" Diego admitted.

"Diego," Gabriela interrupted, "I have several errands to run…"

"I would be glad to join you, Gabriela," the caballero stated sensing that Gabriela wanted to talk to him privately.

"If you will excuse us, Father," the brunette said.

"As you wish, my daughter," Don Roberto replied, "Diego, I will see you tomorrow night, I presume."

"Si. Don Roberto. With your permission," Diego asked as the old don nodded easily accepting Diego's request.

"If you will excuse us, Father," the brunette said.

"As you wish, my daughter," Don Roberto replied, "Diego, I will see you tomorrow night, I presume."

"I have several matters to take care of as well," Juan stated as Victoria approached the table.

May I get you anything else?" Victoria asked as she approached their table. The taverness was curious as to what the two men were discussing. She knew that Don Roberto wanted a match between his daughter and Diego. It was obvious to anyone who attended the dinner party given by the de la Vegas.

"No, thank you, Victoria. Everything was delicious as usual," Don Alejandro stated.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro."

"Senorita Escalante, My daughter and I would like to invite you to our hacienda tomorrow night for dinner. Would you be free tomorrow evening?"

"I have no previous engagements, Senor. I would be delighted," Victoria responded graciously.

"We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Senor Ortiz, Gabriela and I are having a small dinner party at our hacienda tomorrow night. Would you be available?"

"Si. Thank you for your gracious invitation," Juan replied.

"Senorita Escalante will also be joining us tomorrow evening," Don Roberto stated.

"Victoria, with your permission, I would like the honor of escorting you tomorrow evening," the naval officer replied delighted at the opportunity to spend the evening with Victoria.

"Thank you, Juan," Victoria smiled.

***

The two caballeros sat at the table enjoying the remainder of their meal. Don Roberto enjoyed talking to Alejandro and he especially enjoyed talking about a possible union between their two families. He admired his newfound friend and he also held his son in high regard. He knew that Alejandro wanted grandchildren and Gabriela would be a welcome addition to the de la Vega family in his opinion.

"Gabriela and Diego make a lovely couple. Don't you think, Alejandro?"

"Si. Gabriela is a lovely, young woman…intelligent…well spoken. Any man would be proud to have her as a daughter-in-law…but such decisions take time," the caballero stated.

"I agree," Don Roberto stated, "but…"

"Let's leave that decision in the hands of our children, por favor. My son can be quite stubborn at times…." Alejandro stated his voice trailing off. _My son is more like me than I thought. He will marry for love_ _and nothing else will satisfy him. Diego needs someone with a fire and passion to match his own and that someone is Victoria._

"So can my Gabriela," Don Roberto supplied, "I will allow the children to make their own decisions but I will not deny that I wish for a union between our two families."

"Then, we agree. We won't interfere," the de la Vega patron affirmed.

"Si," de Hernandez agreed.

_***_

"The whole town is talking about you, Juan and Senorita Escalante," Gabriela continued.

"I know. It's a small pueblo so there isn't much to talk about, I'm afraid."

"You look happy, Diego. I take it that all is going well."

"Yes, Gabriela. I have been spending more time with Victoria… getting to see each other in a different light… I've treated her as a sister for all these years...The fact that I can be myself with Victoria is certainly agreeable to me. What about you, Gabriela? Isn't there anyone that you're interested in?"

"My father hasn't tried his hand at matchmaking since the dinner party but…" Gabriela hesitated. "There is someone I am interested in though he's not interested in me…"

"Is it anyone that I know?" Diego surmised, "Who wouldn't be interested in you, Gabriela?'

"Well, he's not one of your favorite people."

Diego lifted his eyebrow as a thought occurred to him. _No, it couldn't be!_ The only logical conclusion was Juan Ortiz. "Gabriela, you're not serious! Juan Ortiz of all people."

"Diego, you know even I wouldn't plan something like this! Juan is in love with Victoria, for heaven's sake and…"

"So am I," the tall caballero replied, "but you've never said anything before, Gabriela."

"You were quite preoccupied at the dinner party, Diego. I doubt you would have noticed anything else."

"You're right, Gabriela. I've been so involved with Victoria and our courtship that I haven't had to time to think of anything else. What attracted you to Juan, Gabriela?"

"Juan can be quite charming, Diego," replied Gabriela, "Being a man, you wouldn't notice things like that."

"No, I wouldn't," replied Diego, "I guess he has a certain appeal if you like that sort of thing."

"Don't be such a…a…" Gabriela hesitated.

"Such a man, perhaps," smirked Diego, "I apologize. Nothing would make me happier than to see you happily settled with a man who loves you for the wonderful woman you are but Juan? Couldn't you have chosen someone else?"

"The heart has a mind of its own, Diego," stated Gabriela. "Would you change the feelings you have for Victoria?"

"No, I wouldn't," the caballero agreed. "How does your father feel about your choice?"

"My father had his heart set on you as a future son-in-law, Diego. Anyone else would probably be a disappointment, I'm afraid."

"I wish there was something that I can do," Diego replied.

"There is, my friend. Marry Victoria, be happy and the rest will fall into place, hopefully," the brunette responded. "You know how I detest matchmaking."

"I'm interested but right now, he's so involved with Victoria," Gabriela stated, "He doesn't know I exist."

"Then make him know that you exist. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman with a lot to offer a man," said Diego, "All's fair in love and war, they say. Why don't you take your own advice? Why haven't you done something about it? How will you know if you don't even try?"

"You're right, Diego," the senorita agreed.

"Yes, then we are in agreement. If all goes well, then we may both achieve our goals. With your permission," the caballero stated as he escorted his friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Diego returned to the tavern, Pilar was collecting the remainder of the breakfast dishes. His father had returned to the hacienda to take care of pressing matters and Diego had sought out Maria's help in planning a surprise for Victoria. They had spent some time together but Juan had occupied the majority of her time. What better way to spend time with the woman I love than to have a picnic, he thought. Maria had prepared some of Victoria's favorite foods. The de la Vega cook was a true romantic at heart so it would not be too difficult convincing her to prepare her specialties. _It will be worth it to spend some time with Victoria._ All that had to be done was to get Victoria to agree to close the tavern. _I hope that she will say yes,_ he thought.

"She is in the kitchen, Don Diego."

The tall caballero rarely entered the tavern's kitchen unless it was extremely necessary. "Please tell her that I will stop by later for lunch. I have to meet my father at the stables in a few minutes," he informed the waitress, "I would like to surprise her later, Pilar."

"Si, Don Diego," smiled Pilar as the caballero departed after thanking the waitress for her assistance.

Diego returned to the tavern after stopping by the de la Vega hacienda. As expected, Maria had fixed a variety of dishes, _tapas,_ _paella_ and _alfajor_.The de la Vega cook was known for her cooking and had assured the caballero that it was no trouble preparing the meal. She had known Diego since he was a small child and she would do whatever she could to assist the caballero in his pursuit of the senorita.

"You're back at last, Diego. Did you enjoy entertaining Gabriela?" Victoria replied crossly as she swept the porch.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact," said Diego honestly, "Gabriela needed an escort and I was available. What about you and Juan, Victoria? You have certainly spent a lot of time with him lately."

"I have but…" the senorita stammered.

"And..." Diego remarked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"I hate it when you're right," Victoria replied, "Let change the subject. What are you doing back so soon, Diego?"

"Didn't Pilar tell you that I would return, Victoria?" said the tall caballero ignoring Victoria's present mood, "I have a surprise for you. Consider yourself as taking a break for an hour or two."

Diego offered his arm and escorted Victoria into the tavern. The young don led Victoria to the counter and seated her as he returned to the wagon to get the necessary items. He walked around to the back of the wagon, removed the picnic basket and the tablecloth. Diego finished setting the table as Victoria watched intently.

"What about the rest of my duties, Diego? I have dishes to wash…vegetables to prepare…" Victoria replied.

"Pilar and Alicia are taking care of those duties, as we speak. We will not be interrupted. Now what do you say?" Diego replied.

"I would be honored, senor," Victoria smiled.

"Fair lady, your table waits," said Diego with a bow.

Victoria gasped as she saw the lovely scene before her. _Diego is certainly full of surprises,_ she thought. _I never knew he could be so thoughtful… so romantic._ It would be so easy to fall in love with Diego

The caballero smiled as he observed Victoria's reaction. It was good to know that he could have this affect on her even as himself. _I hope to show you more and more of the real me,_ thought Diego. _This is just the beginning, my love. Only the beginning._

"What about lunch…my customers?"

"I've already taken care of that so that you and I could spend some time together…With your permission, of course," smiled Diego.

***

The time flew by quickly. Diego and Victoria ate the delicious meal that Maria had prepared. Victoria thought about the time that she had recently spent with Diego. She found that she could converse with him easily on a variety of subjects and that they had quite a few mutual interests. Victoria found herself intrigued by the Diego who sat across from her.

"The flowers are lovely, Diego," said Victoria as she glanced at the flowers adorning the table nearby.

"I'm glad that you like them, senorita," Diego responded, "They came directly from mother's garden."

"Dona Elena was so graceful… so beautiful…yet she had a kind and generous heart."

"Yes, she was but Mother was full of life. She loved to laugh and talk to her friends, especially, your mother. She admired your mother for her courage and independence. You remind me of your mother."

"Gracias, Diego. Sometimes, I have wondered if I'm too independent…Most men don't like women who have a mind of their own…"

"It's what makes you so unique, Victoria…your willingness to take a stand…the way you care for others…the success of the tavern…I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Gracias, Diego," Victoria smiled, "There aren't many men in the territory who would admit that a woman could run a business person on her own… Not need a man to take care of them."_That's one of the things I love most about Diego_. They could talk easily about just about any subject. She was free to be herself and express her own opinions. Diego might not always approve of what she said or how she said it but the senorita knew that she could rely on him for support. The tall caballero was a loyal friend. Her mother had often said that that was one quality that essential to a successful marriage. Victoria considered the other factors that she wanted for her marriage as well as the fact that she was being allowed to choose her potential mate. Many marriages were arranged by a woman's parents. There were advantages and disadvantages to an arranged marriage versus a marriage for love. An arranged marriage did not guarantee happiness and neither did a marriage for love but she remained hopeful that whatever choice she made would be the right one, for herself and for the man that she chose.

"Thank you," Diego replied as he reached across the table and took Victoria's hand in his.

_This has been wonderful,_ thought Victoria. _I almost hate for it to end but I must attend to my customers soon. _The tavern owner watched as Diego opened the tavern doors and removed the closed sign.

"Why don't I help you prepare for the lunch crowd, Victoria?" Diego offered.

"You, Diego," Victoria replied astonished.

"I know my way around a kitchen, Victoria," stated Diego.

"Diego, you're a caballero! A de la Vega, no less! What would people think?"

"I worked in a kitchen while I was at university. I'm no stranger to hard work as most people assume, Victoria," Diego insisted, "and I'm not all that concerned about what people think."

"Alright, then Diego. Follow me," replied Victoria secretly pleased by Diego's response.

***

The last of the lunch crowd was leaving the tavern. Victoria was exhausted by the steady stream of customers entering and leaving the tavern. Diego assisted Victoria in cleaning the tavern. The two continued to talk easily while they swept the floors, put away the dishes and completed other tasks in preparation for the dinner crowd. Mendoza had helped out with the cooking and was in the dining room enjoyed a meal especially prepared by Victoria. The tired senorita collapsed onto the nearby bench for a few minutes rest. Victoria continued to watch as Diego expertly washed and dried the remaining dishes. _The man continues to surprise me,_ thought Victoria. _He is a wealthy caballero used to some of the finest establishments but he seems comfortable in my tavern._ She paused on her way out through the curtains as she intended to take care of her customers' needs once more.

The tavern owner looked at her friend as she absently rotated her shoulders. She was tired but the day had just begun. The senorita tensed as warm, firm hands gently massaged her shoulders. _That feels good_, thought Victoria. She glanced up to see Diego smiling down at her. _I need to get back to work. This is much too relaxing. I could become accustomed to this._

Diego gazed into Victoria's eyes. She looked beautiful despite the fact that she was tired and had been working the entire morning. _If I had my way, you would have whatever life that you wanted. You could keep this tavern if that is what you want or you could be a lady of leisure. Querida, I want to be your partner… your friend… and ultimately your husband._

Victoria turned and gazed directly into Diego's blue eyes. In those eyes, she saw respect, concern and love. The taverness stood and bestowed on gentle kiss on Diego's cheek. The kiss gradually turned into something more. The two were so involved that they failed to notice an angry Juan Ortiz coming through the curtain. Juan had been helping the lancers patrol the countryside and was exhausted from his efforts. He had looked forward to resting and perhaps, spending a few moments with Victoria. _It looks as though Diego has been making up for lost time and Victoria seems to be enjoying it, _thought Juan. _I believe that I have underestimated my competition._ The naval officer separated the two forcefully with a tug of his arm interrupting the intimate scene. A surprised Diego felt Juan's fist impact his cheek before he realized what was coming. Diego fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on his backside.

Diego surged angrily to his feet. The tall caballero landed a forceful punch to Juan's jaw as the de la Vega temper was beginning to assert itself. Victoria stood staring in disbelief at Diego. Her heart was, to her very great surprise, pounding in her chest with nervousness. The two men exchanged blows until the sharp tones of Mendoza prevented the young caballero and his assailant from continuing. After hearing the sounds of a scuffle, the sergeant had entered the kitchen followed closely by Don Alejandro.

"You need a lesson in manners, de la Vega!" Juan shouted.

"Just who do you think you are?" Diego replied angrily. A wonderful afternoon with Victoria had turned into a disaster due to Juan's jealousy.

"Diego! Diego!" the surprised father yelled, "Gentlemen, let's not let this get out of hand!"

Diego struggled to control his temper. For once, he wanted to defend himself and not be seen as a gentle, docile caballero. Only the pleading look in Victoria's eyes and his father's continued pleas stopped him from continuing the fight.

"Juan! Diego! You're both acting like children! Stop this…at once!" cried a frustrated Victoria. Although the senorita was somewhat flattered by all this male attention, she did not want to see Juan or Diego hurt. This was really getting out of hand.

"What is going on here, Don Alejandro?" the portly sergeant enquired.

Don Alejandro placed his hand on Diego's shoulders seeking to calm his son. The old don was surprised by Diego's behavior yet secretly pleased that his son was more like him than he had previously thought. He is definitely a de la Vega. I never knew that my son had it in him. He acquitted himself quite well today. I wonder what else my son could be concealing…

"If this continues, you will both spend the night in the alcalde's jail," Mendoza continued.

"I think it's about time that you left, de la Vega," Juan said angrily.

"I have no intention of going anywhere," stated Diego heatedly, "Unless Victoria wants me to…"

"Por favor, Diego," Victoria pleaded, "For my sake…"

_I'd better get my son out of here before this escalates into something further,_ Don Alejandro thought. A very annoyed Diego allowed his father to escort him from the tavern.

***

The two caballeros sat down inside the kitchen of de la Vega hacienda. Diego had been very quiet and the older don thought that it would be best to wait until they arrived at the hacienda to discuss what was going on between Juan, Diego and Victoria. My seemingly passive son is full of surprises.

Diego took a deep breath. He was finally calming down after his encounter with Juan. Leave it to Juan to interrupt a perfectly romantic moment. The best laid plans….

"Well, son," stated Don Alejandro applying a cold compress to Diego's hand, "This situation is becoming more and more complicated between the three of you. You surprised me just now."

"Really, Father," the tall caballero stated dryly. "Just another exciting day in the pueblo."

"Diego!" the old don responded, "Must you be so…"

"So…So... What Father? For once in my life; I acted like a de la Vega."

The old caballero cast his eyes downward. _How many times have I accused my son of being a coward? How many times I have compared him to Zorro? Doesn't my son know how much I love him and how proud I am of him? He probably doesn't know._ _He acquitted himself quite well today. I'm surprised that he got in more than one punch. He is proving that he is a worthy suitor for Victoria's hand. What exactly am I upset about?_

"You always wanted me to be a man of action like you," Diego interrupted.

Diego glanced at the thoughtful expression on his father's face. _I wonder what my father is thinking. His opinion matters a great deal to me. I need his wisdom...his support… I want him to be proud of the man that I have become. We need to communicate… If I ever needed his counsel…I need it now._

"I know, son and for that I apologize," Don Alejandro continued, "I'm sorry, Diego. I guess I'm just not accustomed to this new Diego."

"I know, Father," he replied.

"Son, I'm proud of you even though I don't say it very often," the old don confessed," I love the son that I have and I am glad that you are pursuing Victoria."

"Father," Diego interrupted.

"Let me finish, son. I have criticized you for some of the choices that you have made but I want you to know that you have my support, whatever happens."

"Thank you, Father," Diego said, "I was just so frustrated…I finally get to spend time with Victoria and this happens…I let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"Sometimes, my emotions got the better of me and it did not always turn out so well," Don Alejandro stated, "Even though I don't say it often enough, I'm proud of you, son. You are a fine man, a man who is not afraid to follow his heart… that is what makes you a true de la Vega."

"Gracias. I appreciate your vote of confidence," Diego affirmed, "I love Victoria so much. I only want to make her happy…"

"I believe that you are the man for Victoria," the old don replied, "Juan loves Victoria as well."

"I know but how well does he really know Victoria," Diego continued, "She is very independent… outspoken…She doesn't take kindly to ultimatums of any kind."

"If he doesn't know, I am certain that Victoria will inform him," Don Alejandro stated with conviction.

"Yes, I am definitely certain that she will. Victoria can be quite direct when she wants to be," Diego laughed.

"I am glad that you know and love Victoria for exactly who she is, my son," the old don counseled. The senorita was definitely her own person and much like his late wife, not in looks but in temperament. A marriage between my son and Victoria will definitely not be a dull one. "Your relationship with Victoria is built on years of friendship and trust. That is what binds two people together. That is what will stand the test of time, Diego." Don Alejandro drew his son into his embrace. _I love you, my son. Fight for the woman that you love. She would be unwise if she chose anyone other than you,_ he thought. The two men finally drew apart.

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me," Diego stated.

"I love you, Diego. I'm proud of you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you, too," the tall caballero responded after embracing his father once more. The two men separated as Diego proceeded down the hallway towards his bedroom. Later, he would go down to the cave and tend to Toronado but right now, he needed to be alone for a little while. The conversation with his father had been encouraging. He knew that his father loved him but it felt good to know that his father was proud of him as well.

"All is not lost. I have a feeling that I will finally get those grandbabies at last," smiled Don Alejandro to himself, "and the daughter that I have always wanted."

***

Victoria came forward to examine Juan's face. "Let me see your cheek."

"It's not as bad as it looks Victoria," he said brushing off her concern, "Diego got in a few lucky punches, that's all."

"Juan don't be difficult," she said inspecting his injury. "I am responsible for you getting this."

Juan decided against arguing with the senorita. He let her pull his hand away from his face to better examine his injury. The fiery senorita was appalled by the behavior of the two men. Just one more thing for the townspeople to gossip about, she thought.

"Juan. I'm surprised at you!" Victoria stated as she attempted to calm down. Maybe I should have chosen Don Pablo. It would have been easier…Boring but a lot easier and less complicated. What am I thinking? When has my life ever been easy? I was in love with an outlaw, for goodness sake. "Fighting in my tavern! This is a place of business not a boxing ring."

"What did you expect, Victoria? I return to the tavern and find the woman I am supposed to be courting kissing my rival!" the naval officer protested.

"We did not plan for any of this to happen, Juan. You have every right to be upset but you are not my husband _yet_," the senorita said frustrated by the naval officer's jealousy.

"If you were in my position, then you would be angry, too" Juan said, "What if you saw Diego kissing Gabriela or some other woman?"

"I would probably be jealous," Victoria admitted.

"What about Diego's behavior?" Juan began.

"I cannot excuse Diego's behavior. I will speak to him later but right now I'm more concerned about you."

"You need to make a choice, Victoria, de la Vega or me. I am not going to wait forever."

"I know, Juan..." Victoria reminded him, "You deserve an answer and you shall have one. Right now, I have a tavern to run and customers to attend to." Men…They can be so infuriating…Especially when they're right. _Men_. I will never understand them even if live to be one hundred years old.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It wasn't long before Juan realized that he had made an error concerning Victoria. Why did I give her an ultimatum?_ I should have been more patient_, he thought. The naval officer wondered why he had done such a thing. Am I really that threatened by de la Vega? Am I afraid that she'll choose Diego instead of me? I wish I hadn't let my temper get the best of me. How will I reconcile with Victoria? Juan was in the midst of these thoughts when Gabriela approached.

The senorita had been shopping in the marketplace and was eager to rest her feet. The tavern had seemed like the appropriate place to relax from a morning spent in the marketplace. "Senor Ortiz," the brunette stated. _Juan seems upset. I wonder if something has happened with Victoria._

"Hola, Senorita de Hernandez," Juan said.

"Is something wrong, Senor? You seem upset," Gabriela enquired, "What happened to your cheek?"

"I ran into Diego's fist," the naval officer grimaced.

"Diego? Diego de la Vega?"

"Is there another Diego de la Vega?"

"No, I guess not…"

"What happened?"

"Diego was helping Victoria in the tavern today and I responded badly," the naval officer confessed.

"In what way?"

"I returned to the tavern after patrolling the countryside with Mendoza and the lancers. I saw Diego kiss Victoria and I…"

"You interrupted them?"

"Si, Senorita. Diego and I fought briefly and…"

"How did Victoria respond?"

"After Diego and his father left, Victoria tended to my wounds."

"That sounds promising," Gabriela inserted.

"It would have been if I had not given her an ultimatum…Diego or me."

"You didn't…"

"I'm afraid that I did."

"Victoria does not seem to be the kind of woman who likes ultimatums."

"I realize that now."

"Then you must talk to her. Make her understand why you did what you did,' the senorita counseled.

"Do you think she will understand?"

"I think that if you are honest with her, then she will understand."

"I hope that you are right," the naval officer confessed.

"There is one other thing that you must do," Gabriela continued.

"I'm afraid that I am not going to like your suggestion," Juan stated.

"You must declare a truce with Diego," she stated, "Show Victoria that you are a man of honor."

"But Diego is the one that was kissing Victoria," he said, "Should he apologize for his behavior?"

"You both behaved badly, Senor," Gabriela continued, "Diego is a caballero and as a caballero, he will see the need to behave as a gentleman."

"Apologize to Diego?? He was kissing Victoria…"

"Si. They say that it takes two…Does it not?"

"If the lady is that important to you, then you will do what is necessary to win her affections. Even if it means…"

"I must make a sacrifice…Is it really necessary, Senorita? I mean…"

"I know that you and Diego are not the best of friends but it is necessary…Don't let your pride cloud your good judgment."

"I will consider all that you have said, Senorita." The naval officer bent to bestow a kiss to Gabriela's hand as she smiled in response.

***

Juan rode out to the hacienda in search of Diego. He would prove to himself that he was the better man. I must not pressure Victoria into making a decision or I could lose her to Diego. I have to accept that he will always be a part of her life even if she chooses me, he admitted ruefully. The young man saw a rider approaching from the distance. At first glance, the rider seemed familiar. Speak of the devil, Juan thought. It's Diego.

The tall caballero gradually slowed his mount. He was not looking forward to meeting with the naval officer but his father had stated that it was necessary. The de la Vegas had a reputation to uphold and the old don insisted that the two men come to some kind of truce before the situation got out of hand. It looked as though a conversation with Juan was imminent. I must make amends somehow, for Victoria's sake and for Gabriela's. Knowing how his friend felt about Juan made the need for a truce mandatory. If Gabriela had deep feelings for Juan, then it was important that the tension between Diego and the officer be resolved.

Juan dismounted as Diego approached. He was not looking forward to this anymore than the caballero was. I must make the effort, he thought. I cannot let this animosity between the two of us interfere with my relationship with Victoria.

Diego hesitantly approached Juan. Oh Father…I respect your opinion but this is not the easiest thing in the world to do but as a gentleman it must be done. I have to make the effort.

"Juan…"

"Diego…"

"Juan, I must apologize for my actions the other day…"

"Diego, I regret my impulsiveness…"

"I wish to…" both men responded simultaneously.

"Make a truce..." Juan stated.

"Yes, Juan. I did not behave in a gentleman like manner," Diego admitted. They would never be the best of friends but they would tolerate each other for Victoria's sake as well as Gabriela's.

"I am apologizing because I feel that it is necessary not because…."

"You regret our encounter?" the caballero finished.

"Do you regret it?" Juan asked.

"I regret our coming to blows but…"

"You don't regret kissing Victoria or spending time with her," Juan continued.

"Honestly, no," Diego stated, "I enjoy her company, I must admit."

"Then we will agree to be civil to one another."

"Agreed. Victoria is important to me and we share a mutual friend in Gabriela," the caballero stated, "She is my friend and she is quite fond of you."

"Senorita Gabriela is truly a wise, young woman," Juan admitted, "In fact, she encouraged me to talk to you, resolve our differences, somewhat."

"Then I am in her debt," Diego remarked. Juan certainly values her opinion. Maybe, he cares for Gabriela more than he realizes. "One day, I hope she will find a man who is worthy of her time and attention."

"So do I, Don Diego…So do I."

***

Gabriela sat in the padre's garden quietly reflecting on the events of the day. She hoped that Juan would take her advice and resolve matters with Diego. The senorita genuinely cared about both men and wanted each one to find the happiness they were searching for. Victoria was a fortunate woman to have two such men vying for her affections. Gabriela knew that Victoria and Diego would remain close due to their past relationship but she wasn't so sure about Juan… Hopefully, she will be more understanding of Juan and why he behaved in such a manner. I don't approve of what he did but I understand that love can drive a man to do strange things.

Victoria stepped out into the garden surprised to see Gabriela sitting on the bench. It seems that we had the same idea, she thought. The garden was one of Victoria's favorite spots when she needed privacy.

The senorita was surprised to see Victoria. I wonder what she is doing here…Is she still upset with Juan? I wonder what I could do to help…He loves her so much, she thought.

"May I join you, Gabriela?"

"Of course, Victoria," she responded easily, "What brings you here?"

"I often come here when I need time to think or when I need a break from the tavern."

"The padre has a beautiful garden almost as beautiful as the de la Vegas'."

"The de la Vega garden is known for its beautiful roses. Don Alejandro has worked hard to keep the garden up to her standards."

"Diego has told me that his mother loved flowers…He has fond memories of the garden…"

"Si. It reminds him of Dona Elena…She was a wonderful woman and he misses her a great deal."

"You and Diego share a long history together, Victoria."

"He has always been special to me even though I have taken him for granted," she confessed.

"I know that Diego and Juan had a confrontation recently," the senorita began, "Juan is ashamed of how he behaved…"

"Did Juan talk to you?" the taverness inquired.

"He needed someone to talk to, Victoria and I was willing to listen to him," Gabriela replied.

"You and Juan seem quite friendly…" the senorita ventured.

"Juan is a good man but more to the point, he is courting you and has no interest in me."

"I know but if Juan needs someone to talk to, then he should come to me," Victoria replied upset that Juan chose not to confide in her.

"Are you jealous of my friendship with Juan?"

"Jealous…Why would I be jealous of you and Juan?" Victoria replied.

"We are friends even though…" the senorita hesitated.

"You wish for something more…" Victoria guessed.

"I am attracted to Juan but he loves you so it doesn't really matter how I feel," Gabriela countered, "You have a difficult decision to make but it is one that must be made…"

Victoria was surprised at Gabriela's outspokenness. The taverness did not have any close female friends…Diego was her best friend prior to the courtship. It appeared as though she had finally met a woman who was just as outspoken in her own way.

"I do not take it lightly," the taverness answered.

"Juan and Diego are good men. I only want what is best, Victoria."

"I know that you care about Diego," the tavern owner emphasized.

"Si, He is a good man that any woman would be proud to have as a husband," Gabriela admitted, "but he is not the man for me."

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. The taverness was glad to hear it. Even though Diego had stated as much previously, it was good to hear it from Gabriela's lips. She was very protective of Diego and she felt very close to the caballero. Their relationship had changed recently. She realized that she had more than sisterly feelings for him. If Gabriela was not interested in Diego or Juan, then who was she interested in…

"Love can make a person do many things…" Gabriela said.

"I appreciate your honesty," Victoria stated as she considered Gabriela's words.

"Victoria, I believe that you are in love with Diego," the senorita finished, "I know that you were in love with Zorro…Don't look so surprised. Diego told me as much…but Diego is a man who can give you what Zorro could not."

"Why are you bringing Zorro into this?" Victoria stated, "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Are you feelings for Zorro preventing you from making a decision?"

"That is none of your concern, Gabriela!"

"I beg to differ; it is my concern, when it involves someone that I care about. Diego is my friend. For years, you have ignored Diego, putting your feelings for Zorro above Diego's. He has loved you for a long time. He deserves to be happy."

"I know that I pushed my feelings for Diego aside because of Zorro," Victoria stated, "but that is all in the past. Diego understands that…He understands me…"

"And because of that he is willing to wait for you to make a decision," the senorita countered.

"I know that better than anyone," the taverness affirmed.

"I will be there for Diego and for Juan…whatever you decide," Gabriela countered,

"Adios, Gabriela," the taverness replied.

"Si," she replied as two came to a mutual understanding._ Our lives have gotten even more complicated than before_…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The de Hernandez hacienda was decorated with flowers and preparations were complete. Don Roberto de Hernandez and his daughter, Gabriela awaited the arrival of the de la Vegas and the remainder of their guests. The ranchero looked forward to an evening of lively conversation spent with newfound friends and members of the community.

"Father, I hope that this is not another one of your attempts at matchmaking," the senorita stated honestly, "Diego is my friend and he is actively courting Senorita Escalante."

"I'm aware of that, my daughter," Don Roberto affirmed, "but it won't hurt to introduce you to other available suitors."

"Father!" Gabriela replied. "I would like to find someone, fall in love and marry someday."

"With all the available caballeros in this pueblo, you only have to choose one," the old don replied.

"That is the problem. I have to choose according to your timetable, "Gabriela stated, "It would not be so bad if I could choose without the added pressure of meeting your expectations."

"What are those expectations, my daughter?" the old don said.

"Those grandchildren that you are always talking about. You sound just like Don Alejandro," the young senorita admitted.

"Gabriela!" her father replied.

"I'm sorry but it's true. I love you, Father but…" Gabriela hesitated.

"You want to choose a husband for yourself. I'll try to keep the matchmaking to a minimum. All I ask is that you be a good hostess and enjoy the evening," the old don stated after pressing a heartfelt kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, Father," she stated, "It looks as though our guests will be arriving soon."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. The housekeeper ushered the first two guests into the hacienda.

"Buenas noches, Alejandro," stated the silver haired caballero.

"Good evening my friend. I'm looking forward to this evening. Thank you for inviting us," Don Alejandro replied.

"Gabriela. You look lovely this evening," Don Alejandro remarked greeting the senorita with an elaborate bow. The senorita was lovely in a royal blue gown which accentuated her figure.

"Good evening, Diego," continued the older don.

"Gabriela, it is a pleasure to see you again," Diego extended his hand to greet the older don and then bowed graciously to Gabriela, "You look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you, Diego," Gabriela replied.

"Diego, Welcome to our hacienda," stated Don Roberto as he addressed the tall caballero.

The foursome chatted easily until the other guests arrived. The knock on the door signaled the arrival of the other guests. Don Roberto stood to greet Juan and Victoria. The taverness smiled warmly. Diego shook Juan's hand politely and greeted Victoria with a bow.

"It is good to see you, Victoria, Senor Ortiz," Gabriela stated, "Welcome to our hacienda."

"Gracias, Senorita de Hernandez," Victoria said politely.

"Please call me, Gabriela," the tall senorita requested.

"Gracias, Gabriela,' Victoria stated, "You have a lovely hacienda." Victoria stood watching Diego interact with the lovely brunette. He was as gentlemanly as ever and Gabriela certainly seemed pleased to see him. Even though Diego was actively courting her, Victoria felt a twinge of jealousy and a certain animosity toward the young, cultured woman. She had been jealous of Gabriela and worried that the woman was interested in Diego. _How could one woman be so cultured…yet so down to earth?_ Maybe I should take a page out of Senora Gomez's book and play matchmaker for Gabriela. Maybe that would get her away from Diego and Juan for a while. Surely, there must be a suitable caballero in the pueblo…

"Gracias," the brunette responded interrupting Victoria's thoughts. "Senor Ortiz, I hope that you will have a wonderful time this evening."

"I am certain that I will," Juan smiled.

Diego was furious, but he was a _caballero_ raised to be polite. Years of training took over as Diego forced himself not to respond to Juan's comment. _Don't get too confident yet, my friend. You have not won the battle yet_, thought Diego. _This evening has just begun._

***

A spontaneous burst of laughter made anyone smile except Diego. The tall caballero fought the urge to frown darkly in Victoria and Juan's direction. The smile on her face usually brought joy to Diego, but tonight it filled him with jealousy. He had been anticipating spending some time with her this evening but he had barely had a chance to say hello before Juan monopolized her company this evening.

Alejandro watched as Diego attempted to assume a bland expression. The old don noticed that the expression was forced. "What's wrong, Diego?"

"Whatever gave you the idea that something is wrong?"

"The look on your face, for one and the fact that you've barely taken your eyes off Victoria and Juan?" Don Alejandro guessed.

"You know me so well, Father," Diego replied.

"Are you worried about Victoria and Juan, my son?" the father enquired.

"I am worried that Victoria may choose Juan instead of me…" Diego admitted.

"Has she given you any indication of that, my son?" Don Alejandro enquired.

"No, Father. It's just that…that I wonder when Victoria will make her choice," Diego admitted.

"Be patient, Diego."

"De la Vegas are not exactly known for their patience, Father," Diego replied lifting his eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that, son," Don Alejandro continued, "but isn't Victoria worth waiting for?"

"She is, Father," Diego stated, "she definitely is."

"Then trust her my son," the old caballero counseled, "trust her…"

"Gracias, Father I will try," Diego stated.

***

Victoria and Juan stood outside in the moonlight enjoying the beautiful scenery. The naval officer was delighted to spend time with Victoria without her 'friend' nearby..._ My time will be better spent focusing on Victoria and getting our relationship headed in the right direction._

"I have enjoyed your company tonight, Victoria. It seems as though our time together is so limited," Juan confessed.

"The tavern keeps me quite busy," Victoria reminded him.

"Yes but I have to share you with Diego," he said, "He always seems to be at the tavern."

"Diego is very dear to me… We've been friends since we were children." Recently, she had begun to see Diego not as a brother but as a potential husband. She briefly wondered what would have happened if Zorro had never entered the picture. Would she have considered Diego? Juan? Or some other man as a suitor?

"Exactly how dear… I know that Diego is in love with you. The reason he thus far refused to marry is because he couldn't have you. He knew that you had feelings for Zorro…"

"My relationship with Zorro is in the past..."

"I know but how do you feel about Diego?"

"Once when we were younger…I may have had a crush on him but I was too young. I had just taken over this tavern… by then; Diego was going to the university…" She was attracted to Diego but that was a long time ago. After she had met Zorro, she had all but denied her feelings for Diego. He was a caballero, a de la Vega. Victoria had pledged her love to Zorro and had treated Diego like a friend, a brother. She couldn't give into her previous feelings for Diego but. ..

"I know but how do you feel about Diego?" Juan repeated.

"I don't know ...I am attracted to him but I have feelings for you… I thought that the idea of courtship was to chose who you want?"

That is true, Juan thought. Victoria was a beautiful, independent woman who owned a successful business; however, he wanted her to make a decision. He knew what he felt about this woman. He was in love with her . . . If she would open her heart to the possibilities…They could have a wonderful life together. Juan sighed.

"Let's not spend our time discussing Diego …I have enough reminders of him as it is," Juan stated, "I'd rather spend the time enjoying this evening away from the pueblo."

"As you wish, Juan," Victoria stated.

"I know that I have never stopped loving you. I never will. You have been in my heart all these years. You need a man of flesh and blood who'll never leave your side. I would do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know, Juan," the taverness admitted. She looked into Juan's eyes realizing that she must make a decision about which man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Your parents would be very proud of you, Victoria. You're a very successful businesswoman," Juan stated changing the subject.

"Gracias, Juan. When my mother was shot by a firing squad, my father and brothers swore revenge. Francisco and Ramon joined the rebel army and I was left to manage the tavern. I was only sixteen."

"How did you manage?" Juan asked curious as to how Victoria had dealt with the situation, "I cannot imagine anyone else operating the tavern as well as you do."

"Gracias. Without Don Alejandro's support, I don't know what I would have done," Victoria reminisced, "He helped me learn to deal with running the tavern after my father and brothers left the pueblo."

"Don Alejandro is quite fond of you and would like nothing more than for you to become his daughter-in-law."

"I know but he also wants me to be happy. Who I decide to marry will be my decision not Don Alejandro's… I'll marry whomever I wish to marry!"

"Have you come to a decision?" Juan stated, "Will you marry me?"

"There are so many things to consider…the tavern, for instance. What would I to do with the tavern if I became your wife?"

"Put it up for sale if you decide to become my wife," he stated

Victoria was clearly upset by Juan's answer. _The tavern has been not just my livelihood but my legacy… a link to my parents…__owning the tavern allowed her to be independent... something that was uncommon for many women_..._Could I give it up to become a wife? The pueblo is my home…Am I ready to leave it and those that I hold dear…What about love? Love is essential to a happy marriage_. _Could she come to love Juan in time or would she resent him for suggesting that she give up her tavern?_

"Don't say anything just yet. Victoria, we've known each other all our lives. I know this is a difficult decision…I want you to really think about it. In three days, I must leave for Monterrey, I would like for you to join me as my wife, Victoria," said Juan as he placed a tender kiss on Victoria's lips, "I love you. I will expect an answer from you, one way or the other, in three days."

***

"Victoria, what are you thinking about? You seem rather quiet this evening," Diego inquired as they walked quietly through the garden.

"It seems so peaceful here," the taverness replied, "Tonight reminds me of the last time we were in a garden…"

"The night of the party at our hacienda," Diego stated finishing her remark, "That was certainly a memorable night."

"You surprised me that night in more ways than one… your declaration…your kiss…You were more like the Diego that I grew up with not…"

"The Diego who returned from Madrid," Diego countered, "I want you to know the real me…not the image that I present to the world."

W hen Diego returned from Spain, he had defended her honor and had almost challenged the former alcalde. After that afternoon, he treated her as nothing more than a friend. The last several weeks had been interesting to say the least and Victoria found the change quite refreshing. Senora Gomez was certainly wrong about her assumption about the tall caballero. Diego was quite passionate beneath his seemingly calm exterior. He definitely had the de la Vega temper which made him more like Don Alejandro than anyone had suspected. The tall caballero was certainly an enigma.

"Who is the real Diego de la Vega, I wonder?" Victoria asked, "Is he a caballero that loves his books and his experiments or is he the man who stood up for himself the other day?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior the other day," the caballero stated.

'Apology accepted," Victoria replied, "I am finding out that there is more to you than meets the eye, Diego. Who are you, Diego?"

"I am a man who wants to be loved for who I am…not my money…not my name but as Diego!" he exclaimed.

"I have discovered more about you these past few weeks than I ever thought possible," Victoria confessed.

"Do you find the new Diego…more interesting, perhaps?"

"Well, you seem different somehow. I wonder why the sudden change or have you been hiding behind a mask…for some unknown reason?'

"All of us hide behind a mask of some sort…I think that you are just beginning to know the real me," Diego stated.

"I believe that you are right," the senorita replied.

"I have treated you as a sister even though I have loved you for years," Diego continued, "just what exactly are your feelings toward me?"

How do I feel about Diego? I know that I am attracted to him…I admire him. She'd never thought of her friend as a man who she might someday want to marry and have children until recently. She was discovering more about his character, his hidden emotions, than she had ever expected. At one time, Diego and Victoria were just friends – nothing more, nothing less but now things were much more complicated.

"I asked earlier if something was upsetting you, Victoria," Diego reminded Victoria, " and before, you answer, remember that we have known each other all of our lives. I can tell when something is wrong."

"I need to make a decision about you and Juan…" the tavern owner stated.

"What brought this on?" Diego asked, "Was it Juan?"

"Juan is part of it…the tension between the two of you …I have been unfair to you and to Juan…" she admitted.

"Juan and I have agreed to be civil towards each other," Diego confessed, "but it is not that easy."

"Gracias, Diego," Victoria continued, "I know that you and Juan are not the best of friends."

"That, my dear, is an understatement," Diego replied lifting his eyebrow, "but I am a gentlemen so and the de la Vega name must be upheld."

"You sound like Don Alejandro," the senorita confessed.

"It was at my father's request, Victoria. I could not refuse him."

"I supposed not, Diego. Thank you."

"De nada."

"Juan thinks I need to make a decision."

"I think Juan is right. You need to make a decision."

"You agree with Juan!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Yes surprisingly, I do. He deserves an answer and so do I," the caballero responded, "Someone is going to be hurt regardless of your decision, Victoria."

"I know that's precisely what I am afraid of, Diego!" the senorita responded, "Juan has asked me to marry him."

Diego knew of the naval officer's love for Victoria but he wondered why Juan was pressing the issue.

"Juan is leaving for Monterrey in three days. He expects a decision," Victoria stated, "I must give him an answer."

"Be honest with herself first and foremost," Diego stated, "You deserve to be happy."

"The world sees me as so decisive…so sure of myself but my decision will affect all of our lives, Diego," she admitted.

The caballero heard the insecurity in her voice, as if she was afraid of her feelings... He knew that she did not want to hurt him but that possibility did exist. Victoria had always been independent, determined to be her own woman but he also knew that she was compassionate and hated causing anyone pain.

'I have faith in you. Choose wisely, Victoria," the caballero counseled, "If Juan is the man that you have chosen then I will respect your decision. I will not interfere with your happiness." Diego lightly brushed his hand across Victoria's cheek. The senorita murmured softly as their lips drew closer together. As Diego kissed the woman loved, he prayed that he would be strong enough to accept whatever decision Victoria made.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Don Alejandro was engaged in conversation with his son when he spotted Victoria talking to Sergeant Mendoza. "This would be the perfect opportunity to ask Victoria to dance, Diego," Don Alejandro stated, "She is finally free, my son. The senorita enjoys dancing and it isn't often that you have the pleasure of dancing with her."

Diego smiled at his father's attempt at matchmaking. Surprisingly, those attempts had lessened over the last few days. _My father never ceases to amaze me_, he thought. I should take advantage of the opportunity since Juan seems to be out of sight at the moment. The caballero walked toward Victoria and greeted her with a bow.

"Would my lady care to dance?' Diego asked.

"Si, Diego," Victoria smiled.

"If you will excuse us, my friend," the tall caballero stated.

"Si, Don Diego," Mendoza smiled. The portly sergeant was hoping that the fiery senorita would choose his friend instead of Senor Ortiz. He genuinely liked Juan but felt that she and Don Diego would be a better match.

The tall caballero bowed politely and took Victoria's hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. Juan watch from the outskirts of the dance floor as the senorita danced with his rival. Inwardly, the young man was none too pleased at the prospect of Diego dancing with his companion for the evening but for the sake of politeness, he was bound to accept it and respond graciously.

Diego and Victoria look wonderful together, Don Alejandro thought as he glanced at the couple. I want Diego to find the same happiness that I found with his mother. He loves Victoria so much....If only Victoria would be honest with herself…I truly believe that she is in love with my son…

The officer spotted Gabriela talking to her father and decided to ask his hostess for a dance. He would enjoy dancing with his friend and welcome the opportunity to talk to the senorita as well. "Senorita Gabriela, why don't you and I dance together, while Diego is dancing with Victoria?"

"Gracias, Senor. I would be delighted," Gabriela smiled. Juan and the lively senorita easily moved together to the rhythm of the music.

"I haven't had many opportunities to dance since we moved to Los Angeles," the senorita began.

"A lovely lady such as you should have many opportunities," Juan stated.

"Thank you. I wondered if it was a good idea to invite you to the party knowing how…" Gabriela hesitated.

"Knowing how Diego feels about me…my courtship of Senorita Escalante…his courtship of the senorita," Juan stated, "We can manage to be civil to each other as long as...."

"You don't cross paths too often," the brunette finished.

"Exactly, "Juan responded. The two rivals managed to greet each other politely, even engage in conversation as long as it didn't involve Victoria. Each man had a grudging respect for the other but the competition between the two was becoming more intense as the situation was prolonged. _A decision will_ _have to be made soon,_ Juan thought.

"I hope the unpleasantness between you and Diego is over," Gabriela stated, "The entire pueblo has been talking about it."

"I know," Juan admitted ruefully, "I did not know that de la Vega had it in him."

"I am not surprised. Diego is a very complicated, private man," the brunette stated, "He is a caballero but he is also Don Alejandro's son and has the de la Vega temper."

"Si, I discovered that…" Juan said as he rubbed his chin.

"I know," Gabriela smiled, "He may not fight for justice with a mask and whip like Zorro but he cares for this pueblo all the same."

"Diego and I don't see eye to eye on many things but I don't doubt that he cares about the pueblo," Juan stated, "The fact that we are interested in the same woman makes this entire situation has been difficult to say the least."

"I know that it has been difficult for you," the senorita confessed, "but I hope that it will all be resolved soon."

"Gracias, senorita," Juan continued, "that is my wish as well." Gabriela was different from the usual senoritas he had encountered. She was charming yet there was an innate honesty about her. She actually seemed interested in this situation he found himself in with Victoria and Diego. He has expected her to take Diego's side but he was pleasantly surprised to discover that she was thoughtful and well-spoken. He found himself enjoying their conversation.

"Diego is my friend but I hope that we can be friends as well," Gabriela stated interrupting the naval officer's thoughts, "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. It is good to know that you understand," Juan smiled.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am always willing to listen."

"Please call me Juan," he requested.

"Gracias, you can call me, Gabriela," the senorita replied, "Tell me about yourself, senor. How long have you been in the navy, Juan?"

"I enlisted at age eighteen. My parents had moved away from Los Angeles when I was sixteen," Juan began, "I wanted to see the world, experience new adventures and meet new people. The navy gave me that opportunity. It can be an exciting but after a while, one longs to settle down…build a new life. Soon, I shall be at the Admiral's office in Monterey. No more sailing."

"Traveling can be exciting. I have studied in Madrid…visited Paris…but I long for a home of my own," the senorita continued, "Have you ever thought of settling here in Los Angeles?"

"The thought has crossed my mind recently," the naval officer replied, "I could become a rancher or farmer…My family has several acres of land. I have considered building my own hacienda."

"I hope that you achieve your goals, Senor and find the happiness you seek," Gabriela smiled.

"Gracias, Gabriela," Juan affirmed, "I wish the same for you as well."

The music ended with a flourish, and the dancing partners bowed to each other. Juan's conversation with Gabriela left him wondering if he had made the right decision. Have I been so consumed with winning Victoria's hand that I am overlooking the right woman?

***

Diego and his father were conversing with Sergeant Mendoza when Don Roberto quietly beckoned the young don to join him in his study. The young man quickly excused himself in accordance with Don Roberto's request as his father and Mendoza looked on. _I am sure he wants to talk about my relationship with Gabriela_, he thought. Diego knew that his father and the old don were close friends and wanted happiness for their children; however, he also knew Don Alejandro wanted to welcome Victoria as his future daughter-in-law not Gabriela. The old don was fond of Gabriela but he supported his son's choice of the fiery senorita and for that, Diego was grateful. My father and I might not always agree but he wants me to be happy. Hopefully, Don Roberto would understand. He wants the best for his daughter.. Surely, he knows that we are merely friends. If I know Gabriela, then I am sure that she has made her feelings known on the matter, thought Diego as the door to the study closed behind him.

"Diego, please have a seat," the old don began, "Diego, as you know I am quite impressed with you. You are a good man…an educated man… a man that any father can be proud to call son."

"Gracias, Don Roberto," Diego responded.

"Gracias, Don Roberto," the caballero stated, "I appreciate your remarks."

"Alejandro is very proud of you, as I am of my Gabriela. I know that you and your father are very close. He wants you to be happy and so do I."

"Sir…" Diego began.

"We have talked about the future…our hopes and dreams for our children. Sometimes, we get carried away. We wanted what we think is best for our children without consulting them…without considering who they are as people."

"Don Roberto," the tall caballero began, "I…I…"

"I thought that you wanted me to marry Gabriela," Diego replied.

"When I first came to the pueblo, that was my intention," the caballero admitted.

"My wishes are not important. I want my daughter to marry a man that she loves and who loves her as well..."

"Gabriela is my friend…We have become quite close but…"

"Young man, it's quite obvious that you are in love with Senorita Escalante. I have watched you and Gabriela. She is fond of you and you are fond of her but I know that you and my daughter are friends, nothing more…I was hoping for a union between our two families but it is not meant to be. A marriage between you and my daughter would have been a good one but …"

"Not the kind that you want for your only daughter…" Diego finished.

"A marriage should be based on love as well as mutual respect," the old don stated honestly, "Marriages among those in our social class are often based on shared interests, furthering one's social standing, increasing one's wealth or both. That is not what I want for Gabriela."

"I want the best for Gabriela. I care a great deal for her. She is a wonderful woman," Diego stated.

"Your father has talked about your mother and the fact that they married for love. I, too, know the meaning of love. I want the same for Gabriela."

"If not for Victoria, I would have gladly considered the possibility, Don Roberto," Diego stated. "If Victoria will have me, then I plan to marry her."

"I suspected as much."

"Thank you for your honesty, Diego. Don Alejandro has every reason to be proud of you. I wish you only the best."

'Gracias, Don Roberto," Diego responded.

'Let us join the others," Don Roberto suggested.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Diego and Sergeant Mendoza sat at their customary table at Victoria's tavern. The sergeant entertained Diego with various tales about the daily goings on in the pueblo. The tall caballero listened but his mind was several miles away. Victoria was curiously absent this morning. According to Pilar, the tavern owner had decided to take the day off which was rare for Victoria. He wondered about Victoria…where she was, what she was doing and what her decision would be…

"Don Diego," Mendoza began, "Are you worried about something?"

"Why do you ask, Sergeant?" the tall caballero questioned.

"You seem different today, I guess," Mendoza stated, "Is something wrong between you and Senorita Escalante?"

"Not exactly, my friend," Diego responded, "Truthfully, it's the situation with Juan that concerns me."

"Did something happen last night?" the sergeant asked.

"Juan asked Victoria to marry him," the caballero confessed.

"Did she accept his proposal, Don Diego?"

"She hasn't."

"How does Senorita Victoria feel?" Mendoza asked.

"At times, she seems to be responding quite well but…sometimes… I think that I have held back my feelings for Victoria for too long."

"You think that she still sees you as a friend."

"Yes, but I think that friendship is essential to a good marriage… but so is love…"

"Si. I think that you need both, Don Diego," Mendoza continued.

"I am trying to be patient, but sometimes it is so frustrating and having to compete with Juan is not one of my favorite pastimes."

"You and Senor Ortiz are not exactly the best of friends," the portly sergeant stated.

"I know. I respect Juan. He is a good man, but not the man for Victoria," Diego stated.

"You can feel the tension when you two are in the same room, " Mendoza continued.

"It's best that we keep our distance," Diego agreed, "After all, we are in love with the same woman."

"And now, Senorita Gabriela is involved as well," the sergeant stated.

"You've noticed?" Diego replied with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Certainly, Don Diego," Mendoza continued, "She looks at Juan the way I look at Victoria's _chicken empanadas_. It's the same way you look at Senorita Escalante."

"You are very perceptive, Sergeant," Diego said.

"It would be wonderful if Senor Ortiz fell in love with Senorita Gabriela."

"Gabriela is a wonderful woman and I want her to be happy. I guess things would have been less complicated if we had fallen in love with each other but we didn't…My heart belongs to Victoria," Diego confessed.

"I know, my friend. You have been in love with Senorita Escalante since you returned from Madrid," the sergeant stated, "If not for Zorro, I believe that the senorita would have fallen for you."

"You think so, Sergeant?" Diego enquired surprised at Mendoza's perceptiveness.

"I have watched the two of your for quite some time. You come to the tavern a great deal… You watch the senorita all the time even though you think no one else is watching…Victoria's cooking is wonderful but…"

"But what, Sergeant," the tall caballero asked. _Leave it to Mendoza to tie food into the situation._

"Maria is one of the finest cooks in the entire pueblo…not to mention the territory," he stated, "there had to be more to your coming here every day than just the food."

"I see your point, Sergeant," Diego agreed.

"I hope that things work out between you and Senorita Escalante," Mendoza stated.

"It would certainly make things easier, but things don't always work out as we would hope, I'm afraid."

"I know, Don Diego," the portly soldier continued, "But who knows what may happen?"

***

Victoria sat in a comfortable chair overlooking the padre's beautiful garden. She came frequently when she needed time to think or to be alone. She needed to make a decision and she needed to make it today._ I have prayed…sought the counsel of others but this is a decision I must make and I must make it alone. Diego and Juan had waited for an answer long enough. What about Juan?_ They had all the ingredients needed for a successful relationship: sharing, laughing, learning about each other… but there was something missing. Juan was a good man who loved and respected her. He would be a good, loyal and loving husband but so would Diego. Why had she been unwilling or unable to make a decision? She was usually so sure of herself. If she really loved Juan, then the choice should have been a simple one. It had been good to see Juan again, she was fond of him… being with him brought back old feelings but not the feelings a woman should have for someone she wanted to marry.

She had watched Juan interact with Gabriela. They seemed comfortable together. The young senorita was quite taken with Juan and Victoria wondered exactly how Juan felt about Gabriela. _I have denied my feelings for Diego for quite some time…I wonder if Juan realizes that Gabriela has feelings for him or is_ _he just as blind as I have been_…_He deserves to be happy… He deserves a woman who would love him for the wonderful man that he is… _She enjoyed her time with Juan but even then her mind was on Diego. Even as they spent time together, her mind was often on her longtime friend…

When Diego had left to attend the university in Spain, Victoria had recognized that she had a huge crush on the young don, and suspected he shared the same feelings. She couldn't help but hope that when Diego returned to California after his years at the university, that they would have a chance to develop their relationship into something more than a childhood crush. When Diego walked into the tavern that first day after he returned from Spain, Victoria almost dropped the tray she was carrying. The awkward teenager had grown to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen...

Her old feelings for Diego had never completely vanished, even when she was in love with Zorro. Her mind replayed each moment spent with Juan and Diego, remembering every word, every look and every gesture. Seeing him with Amanda Herrera or even Gabriela made her jealous. Any woman who spent too long with the handsome caballero was subjected to a cool reception from her...He had been a part of her life for so long and she could not imagine her life without him. Diego was compassionate and attentive yet she sensed something else about him, as well. Beneath the surface there was an inner strength, a hidden passion that burned inside him. She admired Diego for what he did for the pueblo. She valued his opinion…She wanted his respect…She wanted his love, she realized. _I cannot deny the truth any longer…I love Diego and want to spend the rest of my life with him._

***

When Victoria returned to the tavern, she was met with a steady stream of customers. Time passed quickly as Victoria, Alicia and Pillar waited on their customers. The senorita was grateful for the increase in customers but knew that her conversation with Juan was nearing. The taverness was clearing the dishes from a table when the naval officer approached.

"Juan," the senorita began, "I have come to a decision about us. Could you wait for a few minutes while I finish clearing the dishes?"

"Si," Juan replied.

"Gracias, Juan," Victoria stated.

A few minutes later, Juan stood as Victoria approached the table once more. The tavern was quiet. Pilar and Alicia had left giving the couple the privacy that they needed.

The taverness sat next to Juan and gently squeezed his hand. "Juan," she began, "I am no longer the girl you once knew…Our lives have taken different paths; you are no longer the man I once knew."

"And you…you are no longer the same woman."

""No. I have changed. I had just turned fifteen--when my father and brothers left the _pueblo_. They left me all alone and responsible for the tavern. I was frightened, but I managed to make it into a successful business. It has been quite profitable …I've had to grow up fast…make my own decisions…Through it all, Diego has been there for me…encouraging me and supporting my decisions."

"I know, Victoria," Juan continued.

"I love Diego," Victoria admitted.

"And he loves you," Juan replied. "I think that I have known all along. I just refused to admit it."

"How did you know?" the senorita inquired.

"When you are with Diego, there is a certain look in your eyes," Juan stated, "but it's more than that… My offer to court you and Gabriela's arrival forced you to bring those feelings out into the open."

"What look?" Victoria persisted.

"That look, Victoria," he stated, "I am going to wait until I meet a woman who loves me like you love Diego. I envy you."

Victoria stepped around the table to place a kiss on Juan's cheek. "I know that you will find someone who will make you happy, Juan. Someone like Gabriela, perhaps…"

"Gabriela and I are friends, Victoria," Juan stated.

"I believe that you are in denial, Juan," Victoria continued, "I have watched you with Gabriela. She is quite taken with you."

"She is a very caring woman…a good friend," the naval officer stated.

"That is true but friendship is a solid foundation for love," she replied, "You seem more yourself when you are with her… You confide in her… You trust her."

"Who knows? Maybe someday," Juan smiled, "Victoria, I'm leaving for Monterey. I came to say goodbye."

"What is wrong with right now, Juan? You are leaving for Monterrey. Think about what I have said. Vaya con Dios, Juan,"

"Vaya con Dios, Victoria. Be happy," the naval officer told her sincerely as he turned and left the kitchen. He would think about what Victoria had said.

_I have planted the seed_, Victoria thought, _Now I hope it takes root._

"Pilar, would you take over for the remainder of the day?" the senorita asked. "I have something very important that I need to do."

"Si, Victoria. I will be glad to," Pilar responded happily.

"Gracias, Pilar," Victoria stated as she removed her apron and headed out the tavern doors. _I have a future to look forward to with the man that I love…_

***

Diego nervously paced the floors of the de la Vega hacienda. Several attempts to read his favorite book had failed to divert his attention. Talking to Felipe and grooming Toronado met with the same results. _I must get my mind off this situation with Victoria and Juan. _His father had advised Diego to be patient and trust Victoria. Patience is the key, Don Alejandro had admonished. _Tell that to a de la Vega,_ the tall caballero thought. _How ironic. My father and I are more alike than I thought. I have loved Victoria since I was twelve. I have waited long enough…I need to start a life of my own…Hopefully, that life will be spent with Victoria. _A knock on the door interrupted Diego's nervous pacing. The caballero was surprised to see Victoria standing on the other side of the door.

"May I come in, Diego?" Victoria asked, "I need to talk to you."

"Come in, Victoria," the young man requested, "Let's go the garden. We won't be disturbed there."

The tavern owner could feel the tension emanating from her suitor as they walked towards the library. She was beginning to realize how much time she had wasted loving someone behind a mask when the only man who could truly love her was standing right in front of her. It was senseless, loving someone she barely even knew. Zorro's bravery was admirable but she admired Diego for many different reasons…his willingness to accept her for who she was…the fiery temper…her outspokenness and her independence. Diego was an enigma…He was a man who hid part of himself beneath a façade but who also showed genuine warmth and compassion towards his friends, his family and the pueblo itself. Lately, he had displayed a sense of humor and a temper on rare occasion. He was not perfect by any means. The Diego she was witnessing now was more like the man who had returned from Spain and this was a man that Victoria yearned to know. She wanted to spend the rest of her life discovering new things about the man that she once thought that she knew so very well.

Victoria quickly sat down on the bench and faced Diego. "Diego, I have come to a decision…about us…"

The tall caballero waited for Victoria to continue.

"When I was younger, my mother used to read me poems and adventures stories . . . of love and courage… She also told me that when you are looking for a husband to look for loyalty, compassion and most of all friendship…I think I've loved you for a very long time …I just couldn't bring myself to admit it… When you came home from Spain and first walked into my tavern...

"I remember," said Diego.

_Victoria poured the contents of the pitcher over the corporal's head. He let go of her and the other soldiers at his table laughed at him. Victoria turned away, smiling smugly, and set the empty pitcher on a nearby table. _

_Diego and Don Alejandro entered the tavern then, catching the young senorita's eye. _

"_Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante?"_

_Diego and Victoria simply stared at each other. _

"_Indeed...but you've changed. For the better that is," Diego finally found his voice._

"_Thank you, Diego. You've changed too. You wear the sword of a caballero."_

"I was intrigued by you even then, Diego," Victoria admitted, "You were no longer the boy that I knew but a man…When you kissed my hand, I knew that I could fall in love with you…but when Zorro appeared, I pushed my feelings aside…Whenever you paid attention to any other woman, I felt jealous…

"Even Senorita Herrera… That was quite some time ago…"

"I told myself that I was concerned about your reputation… I was denying my feelings for you even then…"

"There was no reason for you to be jealous."

"She was very pretty, Diego," Victoria answered.

"Yes, but you are the woman that I love…the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with," Diego stated, "I don't want to change you, Victoria. I want you just as you are."

These were the words that she had been longing to hear. She felt loved and cherished as she felt Diego's arms enfold her. This was where she was meant to be, thought Victoria.

"Love has no rhyme and no reason," Victoria began.

"It strikes with a passionate fire, engulfing the hearts in flame," Diego and Victoria stated as their lips met for a kiss.

"And only your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire," Diego finished, "Marry me?"

"I don't _want_ to marry anyone but you, Diego!" Victoria responded happily.

"My father will be so pleased," Diego laughed.

"Yes, he'll finally get those grandchildren, at last," Victoria replied.

"I think that he'll be even more pleased that he's getting the daughter that he has always wanted!" Diego stated.

***

A sharp knock at the door interrupted Gabriela's thoughts. I wonder who that could be, she thought. I am not expecting anyone. The brunette opened the door to the smiling face of Diego de la Vega.

"Congratulate me, Gabriela. Victoria has made her decision," Diego said happily.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying, Diego?" the senorita guessed.

"Yes. We are getting married!" Diego continued.

Gabriela hugged her friend happy that his dreams were finally coming true. _If only things would turn out so well for me,_ she thought. I am happy for Diego but I wonder how Juan is taking this news…

"Are you thinking about Juan, Gabriela?" Diego questioned. "I know that you are happy for me but your happiness is my concern..."

"You are a wonderful friend, Diego," she said. "You know me so well. Si, I am thinking about Juan and how…"

"How this is affecting him? I hope that he will be happy for us but I know that he cares deeply for Victoria. However, I also think that he cares for you as well," the tall caballero continued, "You should find out if he has feelings for you. You once encouraged me and now, I want you to follow your heart."

"Diego, Juan and I are just friends," Gabriela paused.

"You would like it to be something more," Diego stated cleverly. "I can see it in your eyes. Why haven't you done something about it?"

"Using my own words against me…" the brunette smiled

"You are a beautiful woman who can give Juan love, a family, a future," he said, "Let him know exactly how you feel. He leaves for Monterrey in a few days. Don't let this opportunity pass you by."

"I won't, Diego," Gabriela stated as she escorted her friend to the door, "I will definitely take your advice, my friend."

"I hope that you get the opportunity," Diego smiled as he bent to press a gentle kiss on Gabriela's cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The preparations for the wedding were underway. Diego continued to reveal more and more of his true self to Victoria and she was delighted to be given a glimpse of who the young caballero was not who he had pretended to be. Victoria often came to the hacienda for dinner or just to spend time with her fiancé reading or quietly sitting in the garden. Diego continued to come to the tavern each day but more often than not, the couple would go for long walks, have picnics or take horseback rides all under the watchful eye of a chaperon. Don Alejandro insisted upon continuing past traditions much to his son's dismay, but Victoria was touched by her 'father's' concern for her reputation as well as Diego's. Most of the townspeople were initially surprised by the couple's engagement but were gradually becoming accustomed to the thought of Diego and Victoria as a couple.

The wedding banns were posted and Don Alejandro invited many of his nearest and dearest friends. Francisco and Ramon, Victoria's brothers had arrived in time to attend the wedding. Gabriela and Victoria had made amends. The lovely tavern owner realized that Gabriela was not a threat to her and hoped that they could become friends. Juan had congratulated her on her upcoming wedding and seemed truly happy for the couple.

Three weeks later, the church was filled with well- wishers there to celebrate the union of Victoria Escalante and Diego de la Vega. The bride walked down the aisle on the arm of her brother Francisco toward her waiting groom who was resplendent in his black tailcoat, matching cravat and pants. The bride wore a satin gown adorned with lace and a lace mantilla previously worn by her late mother. Victoria smiled as she saw Diego awaiting her arrival.

"She looks beautiful," whispered one guest.

"I can't believe it. She's so gorgeous," said another guest.

I thought that Diego didn't have a romantic bone in his body, remarked Senora Gomez, who, despite her failed matchmaking attempts, attended the wedding. She could not miss the social event of the season in the small pueblo.

"Victoria will have a good husband and many little ones," remarked another guest.

Francisco brought Victoria up to stand next to Diego. The proud brother then moved behind Victoria and to her left as Padre Benitez moved in front of Victoria and Diego.

The padre smiled at the couple and began the marriage ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Diego Sebastian de la Vega and Victoria Elena Escalante in matrimony, which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," replied Francisco.

"Victoria, Diego. Join hands," the padre began. "Declare your consent before God and his church. Diego Sebastian de la Vega, do you take Victoria Elena Escalante as your wife, do you promise to love and respect her, protect her, forsaking all others and dedicating yourself only to her?"

"I do."

"Victoria Elena Escalante, do you take Diego Sebastian de la Vega as your husband, do you promise to love and respect him, protect him, forsaking all others and dedicating yourself only to him?"

"I do."

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Diego placed the gold band on Victoria's finger and stated tenderly, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Victoria placed the simple gold band on her groom's finger gently," With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"In so much as Diego and Victoria have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May the Lord fill you both with his blessings. And what God hath joined, men must not divide. Diego. . . Victoria. . . You may now seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss."

The couple leaned towards each other and exchanged their first kiss as husband and wife.

***** **

The hacienda was decorated with flowers and filled with the sounds of guitar music adding a flare to the reception. As Diego and Victoria prepared to dance, the guests formed a heart-shaped ring at the reception around the newlyweds. The hacienda was filled with the sounds of guitar music adding a flare to the reception. Wedding cookies wrapped in tulle, a wedding cake filled with fruit and almonds, seafood paella and other fare had been prepared by Maria, the de la Vega cook.

The couple greeted each of their guests in turn. Don Alejandro gently kissed his daughter-in-law on the cheek and embraced his son in return. Mendoza savored each bite of the delicious food Maria had prepared while Felipe enjoyed the celebration he had longed for. Don Roberto and Gabriela as well as the other townspeople enjoyed celebrating the union of Diego and Victoria. The brunette greeted the newlyweds with a smile. _Diego looks so happy_, she thought. _One day I will have the same happiness myself, _thought Gabriela as she smiled to herself. She missed Juan but felt hopeful about their future together.The possibilities were endless. If things continued to develop between the two of them, then Gabriela would welcome it. _One never knows_, she thought. One never knows…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Diego smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife sleeping beside him. Santa Paula was the ideal spot for their long awaited honeymoon. _At last, I am married to the woman that I love, _he thought. _It was well worth the wait_. _I have everything that I could ever want right here in my arms. _The wedding festivities had lasted long into the night and this was a rare opportunity for the two of them to be alone. Don Alejandro had warmly received his new daughter-in-law, but Diego knew that it wouldn't be long before his father started talking about grandchildren. It was good to be away from the pueblo even though Zorro was needed. _It's about time that I put myself first for a change….the pueblo and the safety of its citizens has always come first but not right now…I will deal with that later..._

Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window as Victoria opened her eyes. The adoring gaze of her new husband was a welcome sight. She had enjoyed their time in Santa Paula…the long walks on the beach, shopping in the plaza but most of all she enjoyed getting to know her husband. He treated her with gentleness and respect…He wasn't perfect…She suspected that he was more like his father than he realized. The young bride knew that Diego had inherited some of Don Alejandro's stubbornness along with the de la Vega temper…

"_The señorita said let go!"_

"_Just who do you think you are?" _

"_This is my son, corporal. He's just returned from Spain." _

"_Where among other things, I learned how to treat a lady." _

"_And how to insult the uniform of the colonial military government" _

"_Gentlemen, let's not let this get out of hand."_

"_Out of the way, Sir."_

"_You need a lesson in manners, Corporal" _

Victoria smiled as she remembered Diego's response that day. The courage of Zorro and Diego's compassion and gentleness were a formidable combination. _I wonder what__ would have happened if Zorro had never been created, she thought. That's in the past now…I need to focus on the present…_Victoria's musing was interrupted by her husband's gentle touch to her cheek. Diego was such a constant presence in her life. She had laughed with him and argued with him on a daily basis before and after they were married.

"Good morning, Senora de la Vega," Diego smiled.

"Good morning, Senor," Victoria responded as Diego bent to kiss his new bride sending a familiar tingle through her blood. The young bride slid her hands into his hair, enjoying the feel of the soft, dark strands.

Victoria gazed into Diego's vibrant blue eyes that were fast becoming one of the things she liked most about him. She knew that beneath that calm exterior, passion burned in his heart - and Victoria loved him for it. She had learned much about her future husband during the past few months and yet she still wondered if she was overlooking something…Diego's touch, albeit new seemed somewhat familiar almost the same as the few times Zorro held her. The senora pushed the random thought aside as unbelievable. _Diego is honest and trustworthy, she thought. He wouldn't hide such a secret from me…or would he?_ _He has been in love with me for years and I was not aware of it. It is quite possible that Diego is Zorro, in fact, I am surprised that I had not considered the possibility before now. Diego is one of the tallest men in the pueblo.__..__ He is well educated. Zorro himself often quoted poetry to me on several occasions. How many men do I know other than Zorro that have blue eyes?_ _Why had she failed to notice they were the same color as Zorro's? Diego is never around when Zorro is present…I wonder…_ Victoria briefly closed her eyes remembering an earlier conversation with Diego when Ignacio Desoto had just arrived in the pueblo….

"_When tyranny and injustice are things of the past in Los Angeles, perhaps Zorro will finally keep his promise to you," Diego pointed out._

"_Oh, I know he will."_

"_Will you still love him once he's no longer the dashing hero in a mask, but just an ordinary fellow. . .like me?"_

"_Diego, Zorro could never be ordinary, even without his mask."_

"Is something wrong, Querida?" Diego asked.

The senora noticed the change in her husband's voice as he uttered the familiar endearment. The more time she spent with Diego the more she noticed some similarities between her husband and the masked man…It made sense to her now…She wasn't in love with two men…She was in love with one man…a man who was much more complex than she had realized. "Nothing is wrong, Diego," she stated, "I was just thinking about how happy I am and how glad I am that we found each other."

"So am I, my love," the caballero agreed. _How will Victoria feel when she learns that I have not been completely honest with her? Was I truly protecting her from danger or was I really protecting myself? I made decisions without considering those I love…Victoria…my father…even Felipe._ _I waited a lifetime to find love. Being near Victoria every day, and not being able to express my true feelings was the hardest thing I ever had to do… having to hide behind a mask when I wanted more…I need to be honest with Victoria…What is love without trust? What should I say? When should I tell her? _

His beautiful wife was spirited, courageous, and kind. When he had seen her in the tavern again after his time in Madrid, she had taken his breath away. He had returned home with a broken heart after being abandoned by the woman that he loved but his feelings for Zafira were part of the past. I can trust Victoria and be willing to take the risk.

_He always gave me plenty of hints. Every man wants to be known and loved for himself. I have Zorro and I have Diego. What could be_ _better,_ she thought to herself. _I love the man beneath the mask…A man who has sacrificed so much to help others … risking his life on a daily basis... Concealing so much of his true self from the people he loves.__Only one question remained…Should I confront Diego with my suspicions or wait for him to reveal himself?_

_***_

Later that night, the newlyweds lay in bed . The day had been a pleasant one, filled with the sights and sounds of Santa Paula. Diego had enjoyed being with Victoria but his conscience gnawed at him…He was delighted by his life presently but knew that the time would come when he had to reveal his secret identity to Victoria.._How long can I keep this to myself_, he wondered. _Victoria is my wife now…She loves me for myself…I need to tell her tonight…_The tall caballero gazed into his wife's brown eyes. In those eyes, he saw love, trust and concern.

"Victoria, I need to talk to you…about Zorro," Diego began.

"Why do you mention him?" Victoria asked sensing that her husband was about to confirm her suspicions. He had not been his usual self today… he had been somewhat distracted at times…having the weight of the world on his shoulders…_Tell me, my love. You have nothing to fear_, she thought.

"I know that he was an important part of your life, " he continued.

"Yes, he was but I love you, Diego," she affirmed, "Zorro was a romantic fantasy. You are a man of flesh and blood."

"Haven't you wondered who he is, Querida?"

"Yes. In fact, I believe that I know who he is," the taverness smiled.

"You do?" He asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Si, Senor Zorro," she continued, "I suspect that you, my dear husband, are Zorro."

"But…"

"How did I guess? Let's see…One, you have blue eyes and the eyes don't lie. Two, I have kissed Zorro on several occasions .Three, the way you call me Querida."

'I have wanted to tell you but…I was afraid of your rejection, your disappointment in boring Diego being Zorro," he confessed.

"Diego, I love you for so many reasons. You're kind, compassionate and loyal…"

"That sounds exciting," Diego said sarcastically, "It sounds like you're talking about a pet…not about the man you love…"

"Really!" Before Diego could respond, the senora proceeded to kiss Diego's waiting mouth. The kiss deepened taking on a new level of passion and intensity that shook them to the core. The couple broke apart quickly. "Is that enough proof, Senor?"

Diego responded by wrapping his arms around his wife and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. When the couple finally came up for air, the caballero looked at his wife and smiled as he noticed the soft blush upon her face.

"You are Zorro," the senora answered. _I was right. The way he holds me…the gentleness of his touch…He is definitely my masked love. How could I have not known that Diego was Zorro?_ Victoria looked into Diego's eyes. She had so many questions that needed answering. "How did you manage to…?"

"To deceive so many people? I had to make everyone believe, that I was over-studious and weak-willed to conceal, my real identity….from the Alcalde…from my father and from you, the most important person in my life. It was the only way I could think of to protect the ones I love, from getting hurt."

"My love, the hurtful things, I said to you!" Victoria replied, sadly. "Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you anything, querida," Diego responded with another heartfelt kiss.

"I understand why you did it. I was too blind, to see it! I love you, Diego, the man, behind the mask…a caring, compassionate man… the man that I married."

"When we return, I will show you Toronado and where I devise, all my experiments, querida," the caballero responded, "but now I may need a little more convincing!"

"As you wish, Senor de la Vega," Victoria responded happily.


End file.
